Even Hornets love strawberries
by whackybiscuit
Summary: After being wounded by a hollow, Soi-Fon is recuperating at Urahara's and Ichigo is asked to watch over her. Although abrasive at first, Soi-Fon begins to warm up to the substitute, which might lead to something more. IchigoXSoi-Fon
1. Chapter 1

Even Hornets Love Strawberries  
Chapter 1  
IchigoXSoi-Fon

 **Dislclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **One night shortly after Ichigo regained his powers….  
**_ **Karakura Town**

Captain Soi-Fon scowled as she stood atop the roof, the moon illuminating her small frame as she stared out at the cozy town. She didn't understand the need for her to be here. She'd been ordered by the Head-Captain to head for Karakura Town, telling her to assist Ichigo Kurosaki in dealing with hollows until he had managed to get accustomed to being a Soul Reaper again but she did not see why. After fighting alongside the boy she was sure that he was capable enough to get back into the swing of things by himself.

' _Not to mention Lady Yoruichi is here. She's more than enough to handle any of these hollows….'_

Still, she was grateful for the opportunity to be close to Yoruichi. They had patched things up and they were starting to become friends again, although she still despised Kisuke Urahara with all her soul which was something that would never change.

She turned in the direction of the Kurosaki clinic and opened her senses. She felt the presence of four people there and knew that Ichigo was doing fine. It wasn't because she was afraid for the boy or anything; rather she just wanted to make sure that the reason behind her being here wasn't in any imminent peril. ' _He'd better not die soon. Not after all the energy I put into that stupid sword of Kisuke Urahara's….'_

Turning around, Soi-Fon headed in the direction of Urahara Shop, hoping to make it there in time to snuggle with Yoruichi before Kisuke tried to cut in. She made it halfway there, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, when a tentacle appeared out of the darkness of an alleyway beneath her and grabbed her by the ankle. "What the?" she cried out before being slammed into a dumpster, her body putting a massive dent in the metal top. Cringing in pain, she was shocked to see a hollow standing before her, eyes glaring yellow.

" _ **Well lookie what I caught!**_ " the hollow cackled in glee. " _ **I caught me a Soul Reaper! I hit the jackpot**_ **!** " The hollow was on all standing on two legs, with a mask that resembled that of an African shaman. Tentacles sprouted from its grotesque body and its tail had sharp, intimidating spikes all over it.

Pulling herself away from the ruined dumpster, Soi-Fon drew her zanpakuto. "Filthy creature!" she spat. Dodging more tentacles, Soi-Fon removed them with quick slashes from her sword. The hollow hissed in rage as it was disarmed. "So you can hide your spiritual pressure," Soi-Fon taunted. "That seems to be the only thing you've got going for you!" She flashstepped behind it and swung her sword. The hollow turned around just in time for her small sword to cut through its mask like it was a fruit. The dark creature howled in pain as it was shredded. Soi-Fon smirked; she didn't need her Shikai to finish off this mindless creature.

As the hollow crumpled to the ground, its body starting to disintegrate, Soi-Fon sheathed her sword and turned around. "What a waste of time…" she said, walking away.

" _ **Grrrr!**_ " the hollow growled as it lay dying. " _ **Damn you! Don't think…you're gonna…get away!**_ "

Soi-Fon turned just in time to see its spiked tail's downward swing….

 _ **20 minutes Later….  
**_ **Urahara Shop**

Yoruichi stepped out onto the sidewalk and looked around, Kisuke following behind her. "Did you feel that?" she asked.

Raising his bucket hat, Kisuke nodded. "Yeah. That was definitely Soi-Fon's spiritual pressure."

Scowling, Yoruichi hopped up onto the roof and looked out into the night. "I hope she's alright. After feeling her spirit energy vanish-" Her eyes widened when she saw something headed for the shop. Kisuke was about to ask what was wrong when she flashstepped out of sight, reappearing seconds later. Kisuke paled when she saw Soi-Fon in her arms. The small woman was cringing in pain, several blood-red spikes impaled into her side. The captain was pale white and she was shaking in her mentors arms. "Kisuke! Get Tessai now!" Yoruichi ordered as she carried her protégé.

Nodding, Kisuke did an about-face and ran inside the shop, waking Tessai from sleep. Yoruichi carried Soi-Fon into the guest room and laid her down on a futon. "Soi-Fon, what on earth happened?" Yoruichi asked, pulling the spikes out of the small woman.

Shivering, Soi-Fon coughed before wincing as Yoruichi pulled out the spikes. "I…please forgive me, Lady Yoruichi. I…I was careless…" Soi-Fon whispered, ashamed at herself. "I was blindsided by a hollow's dying attack. I should have seen it coming…I was too complacent."

Yoruichi's hand on her forehead almost made the pain worth it. Almost. "Just hang in there, Soi-Fon. We'll have you better in no time…."

 _ **10 Minutes Later….**_

Ichigo quickly arrived at the Urahara Shop, a large bag of medical supplies in hand. "Kisuke! Yoruichi!" he called out.

"In here, Ichigo!" came a voice down the hall. Ichigo walked down the hallway and opened the door. Inside were Kisuke and Yoruichi, Soi-Fon lying on a futon in between them while Tessai sat at her feet, healing her injuries. Yoruichi looked up. "Did you bring us the supplies?"

Holding up the bag, Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. Here they are." Because of the lack of combat and danger in the last 15 months, Kisuke was low on medical supplies, figuring that it could wait until later. When Soi-Fon was found by Yoruichi, Tessai told him that his skills would not be enough, making Kisuke curse his lack of foresight and call Ichigo to lend a hand.

Ichigo sat down next to Yoruichi and watched as Tessai bandaged her wounded body. "Soi-Fon, are you ok?" Ichigo asked concerned.

Shivering, Soi-Fon scowled at the boy. "Address me properly, boy…" she muttered. "I'm fine….the hollow's tail spikes were poisoned but I'll live."

Ichigo frowned. Soi-Fon certainly didn't look like she'd be ok. "Are you sure? I mean, I could go grab Orihime-"

"I said I'm fine!" Soi-Fon said harshly before slumping back onto the bed, taking deep breaths. "I am a member of the Stealth Force. Poison is something I'm accustomed to. There's hardly a poison that exists that my body cannot combat."

"Yes," Yoruichi said, holding Soi-Fon's hand, "But your body's resistance only goes so far, Soi-Fon. Try to remember that."

"Ye-yes, M'lady…."

Kisuke turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo, may I ask that you watch over Soi-Fon for a little while? Yoruichi, Tessai and I will head for the Soul Society to pick up antidotes from Captain Unohana."

"Ok, but…why all three of you?" Ichigo asked, perplexed. "And what about Ururu and Jinta? Can't they watch over her?"

Kisuke flipped his fan and stared at Ichigo. "We'd send you, Ichigo, but this isn't a matter of medicine. When it comes to poison, a finer hand is needed. Me and Tessai will have to collaborate with Captain Unohana in order to produce an antidote since I lack the materials here and it will take someone with experience in the expertise to manufacture it. And Yoruichi can make it back here faster than anyone, even you. And Jinta and Ururu aren't here. They went camping with the Mod Souls yesterday and they haven't returned yet."

Sighing, Ichigo nodded. "Ok. I'll keep an eye on her."

Soi-Fon scoffed and turned her head….

 _ **An hour later….**_

 __Soi-Fon shivered like she was in the grasp of death itself, the thin blanket doing little to provide her with warmth. Like she said, her body's resistance to the hollow's poison was great, but just because it couldn't kill her right away didn't mean she wasn't subjectable to its terrible side-effects. "Damn it…" she groaned as she shivered, curling up into a ball.

"Soi-Fon, do you need me to grab another blanket for you," Ichigo asked, concerned for her. He didn't really much care for the woman personally but he didn't like the feeling of not being able to do something while she lay there helpless.

"I…I don't need any of your help, boy!" Soi-Fon spat, rolling over so that her back was to him. "I'll just deal with it…" she cringed as a wave of pain coursed through her, squeezing her eyes shut.

…And then that's when she felt it: warmth.

Her eyes still shut, Soi-Fon rolled over and buried her face in the mountain of heat next to her, feeling it seep into her aching body and making the pain softly fade. When the source of heat wrapped itself around her, Soi-Fon gave a rare exhale of content, feeling something bubble up inside her. She opened her eyes and all of the blood in her body ran straight to her face when she saw what the source of heat was: Ichigo. The boy had crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around her, her head in his chest.

"What the hell!" Soi-Fon cried out, pushing herself away from Ichigo. "Have you no shame, brat!"

Sitting up, Ichigo scowled down at the woman. "It's obvious you're freezing and you won't let me go get you another blanket. What the hell was I supposed to do? Let you shiver to death?" Ichigo's face softened as he gestured to the spot where she lay. "I'm not trying to take advantage of you, Soi-Fon. I'm just trying to help. Is it that hard for you to accept help when you need it?"

Soi-Fon just stared at the boy. Several tense seconds passed until finally she slowly scooted closer to the boy. "Fine…" she muttered, laying down on the futon next to him. Ichigo didn't wrap his arms around her this time but she did put her forehead in Ichigo's shoulder. "It's not that I'm ungrateful, Ichigo," she said once her shivering had died down again. "In fact, I'm rather thankful. But there's something that you need to understand.

I am a captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. My responsibilities are actually much greater than a normal captain's since I am also the commander of the Punishment and Stealth forces. For me, I have to be the rock my men can rely on. When you are that rock, Ichigo, you have to stand alone. I can't afford to show weakness for the sake of my men. Asking for help is a weakness, a weakness I can't rely upon. I have been alone for the past century after Lady Yoruichi vanished. I managed to get to where I am today by not relying on anyone. I thank you for this, Ichigo, but at the same time I cannot accept your help all the same." And with that, Soi-Fon rolled over, away from Ichigo's warmth. She'd expected the boy to take the hint and leave her to recover in peace, she wasn't expecting to feel the boy's chest press against her back. "You really don't know when to quit, do you?" she muttered. She turned her head to face the substitute, her eyes glaring, but she was shocked when she looked deep into his brown eyes and saw something that put a stop to her growing anger.

Ichigo merely looked at the woman with empathy. "Soi-Fon, I do understand. Really, I do. But in my world we have a saying; No man, or woman, is an island. We all need help sometimes. Trying to push everyone away will only leave you all alone." Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, stopping her shivering one more time. "You know how strong I am. But do you think I would've been able to save Rukia if I charged into the Soul Society alone? I managed to get to this level thanks to the help my friends gave me. Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Kisuke and Yoruichi. They all helped and guided me to become stronger. So…it's ok to accept help from your friends, even if it's just once in a while."

Soi-Fon lay there mulling over Ichigo's words. ' _Is he right? Have I really pushed everyone away and told myself it was for the better?'_ She remembered how angry she was when she first saw Yoruichi, not because she was with the enemy, but because she had abandoned her when she ran. ' _I guess he is telling the truth. As soon as my anger melted I wanted nothing more than to let Lady Yoruichi back into my life.'_ Rolling back over, Soi-Fon cuddled into Ichigo's embrace, sighing softly from the warmth of his body as it flowed into her poisoned body.

Ichigo was very pleased that Soi-Fon didn't punch his lights out. Running a hand through her black hair, Ichigo moved the pillow so that both their hands were laying on it. When Soi-Fon looked up, however, he saw something that unnerved him.

'… _Why are her irises pink?'_

Fun fact about chemistry: human biology is a frisky mistress. An odd chemical reaction occurred within Soi-Fon's body as her body resumed its fight against the poison. Though it hadn't taken her life, the poison had converted partially into an aphrodisiac after coming into contact with Soi-Fon's immune system, thus causing Soi-Fon to sweat profusely, her cheeks red and her eyes turning pink. "Ichigo…" Soi-Fon muttered with a sultry voice. "This is so sweet of you…."

"Um…Soi-Fon?" Ichigo asked before Soi-Fon crawled on top of him, her eyes glazing over. "What's gotten into you?" He started to feel uncomfortable as Soi-Fon undid the tie to his top, pulling it away to reveal his bare chest.

"I'm so cold. You're so hot…" Soi-Fon rubbed her face against Ichigo's chest, her cheeks aflame. "Mmmmh…." Ichigo bit his lip as the small captain rubbed her body against his. "What's gotten into me? Nothing. But I want inside me right now is you." Her face inched closer and closer to Ichigo's, her lips parting to kiss his….

…Only for Ichigo to gently pull Soi-Fon away from him, laying her down beside him. "Soi-Fon, no," Ichigo adamantly said. It was hard to resist the drugged captain, especially with her thigh pressing up against his crotch but he grit his teeth and endured it. "This isn't you, Soi-Fon."

Soi-Fon caressed his cheek and smiled, her head feeling woozy but she kept going. "So what if it isn't? You're so warm, Ichigo…" Ichigo had no idea how his own name could sound so dirty. "I want your warmth inside me…." Ichigo could hear his inner hollow screaming at him for fighting her but ignored him. He was not going to take advantage of her here like this, no matter what the circumstances; he'd been raised better than that.

When she moved to kiss him again, Ichigo grabbed her hands and lightly squeezed them. "Soi-Fon, try to think!" Ichigo pleaded. Soi-Fon nodded and closed her eyes and bit down on her lower lip, letting the pain wash away the cloud of ecstasy that had fogged up her mind. When she opened them again Ichigo still saw that her eyes were still pink but she had a strained look on her face, as if she was trying with all her might to resist the urge to throw herself at Ichigo again.

Taking deep breaths, Soi-Fon buried her face into Ichigo's broad chest. "Ichigo…sorry about that…" she muttered, hating herself for having to apologize. "Just…just keep holding me…" her arms, feeling like lead now, wrapped around Ichigo's waist. "Just hold me until Lady Yoruichi returns with the antidote."

Ichigo said an affirmative. "Are you ok, Soi-Fon?" he asked.

Soi-Fon nodded. "I'm in a lot of pain and my body keeps getting cold but I'll deal. Just…just keep me warm until they get back, please?" she asked. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, letting his warmth fill her again. In a few moments Soi-Fon fell asleep in Ichigo's embrace, the substitute following her into dreamland shortly thereafter….

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Imaginations  
IchigoXSoi-Fon

 **Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **Twelve hours later….  
**_ **Urahara Shop: Soi-Fon's Room**

Soi-Fon lay on the futon in a pool of sweat, her body going from freezing to hot. After spending six hours sleeping in Ichigo's embrace, Yoruichi returned with the badly-needed antidote. She was surprised to see her former protégé snuggling with Ichigo, taking pleasure in teasing them both when she woke them up but Soi-Fon's embarrassment ended quickly when she administered the antidote. Ichigo promptly left afterward after Yoruichi relieved him of his responsibility to look after her so he could rest at his home. Soi-Fon merely grunted a small thank you to the boy before he left.

But now that the antidote was administered, all Soi-Fon could do now was wait for the effects of the poison to leave her body, however it was taking its sweet time doing so. Her body had stopped shaking from feeling cold and started to burn up from unending heat. Yoruichi had left to go grab more ice for her fever but in the process had left Soi-Fon alone in the shop.

Even though the antidote's effects had saved her life from any impending harm, the aphrodisiac still lingered in her system and she panted with want. Throwing off the covers, she shambled over to the window and opened it, letting the cool night air enter the room. But it still wasn't enough for the drugged captain.

She still felt so hot….

Lying back on the futon she looked down at her sweaty body and then to the spot where Ichigo had laid, reaching out to it. A slight groan escaped her lips when she felt how cold it was, Ichigo's warmth already gone from the bed. "Ichigo…" she whispered, her heated mind giving in to the dark impulses that she'd managed to suppress when she laid in Ichigo's warm arms. ' _I've never felt like this before…he looked at me so kindly…it was…nice…'_ Taking deep breaths she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself but to no avail. When she opened them again her irises were pink once more, the aphrodisiac effect not halting despite the antidote's effectiveness.

Looking around she listened for anybody nearby and heard nothing throughout the shop. Feeling her clothes stick to her sweaty body, Soi-Fon sat up and quickly got naked, throwing her sweaty clothing to the side of the bed. The only clothing she still had was the bandages covering her wound. Closing her eyes, she pictured the boy still in her bed, imagining what might've happened if the boy hadn't spurned her advances, her hand slowly traveling down her body….

 _"Ichigo…" Soi-Fon panted as she laid on top of Ichigo, the two Soul Reapers inching closer to each other. "I need you inside me. Please take me…" Soi-Fon whispered, feeling the substitute's heat slither into her cold, freezing body._

 _Ichigo, knowing what the captain wanted, rolled over until he was the one on top. "Yes…"_

 _Their hands joined as Ichigo pressed his lips against hers. Soi-Fon wanted to squeal like a cheerleader as she felt the warmth of his lips press against hers. His lips felt better than anything she'd ever imagined, even Yoruichi couldn't compare to this. Ichigo pulled back and sat down on the futon, pulling Soi-Fon into his lap. As the bandaged Soi-Fon cooed in want, Ichigo ran his hand softly up her back, his fingers delicately tracing her spine. "Ahhhh…" Soi-Fon moaned, her head rolling back. Reaching her neck, Ichigo wrapped his hand around the back and his free arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close until she was pressed against his chest. Once again Ichigo kissed Soi-Fon, this time much more deeply and passionately. The small captain shivered as he ran his fingers through her black hair. Soi-Fon grasped Ichigo's shoulders, feeling the powerful muscles beneath the warm skin._

 _As Ichigo's tongue begged entrance into her mouth, his hands went to the rest of Soi-Fon. Her top had been removed already, her front covered in bandages. Before removing them Ichigo pulled away from the kiss, that same look of concern in his eyes. "May I?" he asked with much care. Soi-Fon's cheeks turned pink from the touching gesture. Nodding, she leaned back and let Ichigo remove her bandages just enough to expose her small, perky breasts. Sliding his hands under her hakama, Ichigo leaned down and licked one of her pink nipples. Soi-Fon gasped as the hot tongue met her cold skin, almost bringing her body back to life with its wet warmth. Her head rolled backwards again and her eyes fluttered shut as Ichigo gave her chest tender ministrations. She could feel Ichigo's mouth engulf her small nipple, teeth gently tenderizing her soft skin while his hands cupped her bottom and squeezed. It was like every part of her was craving this boy. As Ichigo switched to the neglected nipple her small lips let out another coo from the hot sensation that was smothering her chest. "Ichigo…" she breathed. The boy merely moaned in acknowledgement, his sucking increasing as she ran her hands through his orange hair. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she buried her face into his hair and breathed in his scent. His scent soon became a narcotic to her, the captain losing herself to every part of the boy. Her vison was spinning. It wasn't' until her sense of vertigo kicked in that she realized that Ichigo was laying her back onto the futon._

 _Soi-Fon lay there, panting like a bitch in heat, as Ichigo shook off his loose shihakusho. Now Soi-Fon's cheeks turned red as more blood rushed to her face. She had seen muscular men before but Ichigo's muscled, yet toned body made her rub her legs together in anticipation and need. Continuing to smile warmly down at Soi-Fon, Ichigo leaned forward and kissed her lightly again, his lips working their way down her slim body. Soi-Fon writhed beneath the boy as he kissed her jaw, her neck, her breasts, her belly, all the while trailing his hands down her sides sensually. Reaching her hakama, Ichigo gripped the hem and pulled it away, not even needing to ask permission this time. Now naked, Soi-Fon looked away from the boy's admiring eyes in embarrassment as he looked upon her in all her glory. Ichigo chuckled before patting her cheek, turning her head to face him. Soi-Fon moaned into Ichigo's kiss as he lay on top of her, her hands running across his tanned back. Ichigo closed his eyes at the woman's touch, feeling the woman memorize every angle and line in his back with her fingers as is plotting out a roadmap. As Soi-Fon's legs wrapped around his waist Ichigo began to slowly and gently grind his body against hers, their sweaty bodies becoming more intimately connected. Their tongues became entangled from the desire they were feeling from each other. That need for Ichigo burned in Soi-Fon's heart and it spread through her like wildfire when she felt something long and VERY hard rub against her moist womanhood. Ichigo let Soi-Fon swallow a low groan as she reached below him to palm his clothed bulge._

 _"You're so hard…" Soi-Fon gasped as they pulled away for air. Ichigo sat down as Soi-Fon pushed herself up, her hands shaking as she undid the knot to Ichigo's obi. The boy lifted himself up when Soi-Fon pulled on his hakama, letting her remove the garment. "Oh my god…" Soi-Fon moaned when she saw Ichigo's cock stand at attention. "It's so big..." She leaned down until it was in front of her face. She could smell Ichigo's musk and while in normal circumstances she would've been disgusted to smell a man's scent Ichigo made her head start to fog up. She couldn't think straight as she opened her mouth, her tongue coming out to play._

 _"Soi-Fon…" Ichigo whispered as the naked captain gave the shaft of his cock a long lick. Soi-Fon purred at the boy's taste. She'd no idea that a man could taste so good. Ichigo ran a hand through her sweaty black hair as she slowly licked her way up his long shaft. "That feels…" he couldn't even say how good her tongue felt, too lost in the blinding heat. Soi-Fon reached the tip and ran her tongue across his thick head, earning another moan from Ichigo. Emboldened she wrapped her lips around it and began to suck the boy off. She tried to take it as deep as she could go but inexperienced as she was and as big as Ichigo's cock was that was too much of a challenge. Soi-Fon couldn't suppress her gag reflex so she tried another tactic. Ichigo looked down at Soi-Fon as she turned her head while sucking him off, the tip of his cock poking through her cheek with each bob. Leaning forward, Ichigo reached and grabbed Soi-Fon's small, tender ass and squeezed her cheeks, making Soi-Fon groan into the huge cock in her mouth._

 _Unable to bear the craving inside her, Soi-Fon took her head away from Ichigo's cock and crawled away from Ichigo a few feet, spreading her legs wide. "Ichigo…say you want me…" she begged, her pussy wet from the anticipation._

 _Ichigo crawled his way over to her until he was between her legs, rubbing his cock against her stomach, staining it with pre-cum. "I want you, Soi-Fon. I want to take you right now," he whispered, making Soi-Fon's heart start to thump in her chest._

 _Spreading her legs as wide as she could she reached down and spread her lips. "Please, Ichigo. Take me right now! I need you inside me!" she pleaded, no longer ashamed that she was begging like a cheap courtesan. All she wanted was to feel Ichigo inside her._

 _Gripping her waist, Ichigo positioned his cock in front of her dripping folds and began to push into her as slowly and painlessly as possible. Soi-Fon was touched by the gesture, but Ichigo's huge girth made it nearly impossible for her to adjust to, no matter how wet she was. Ichigo closed his eyes as his manhood was engulfed by her wet pussy, her hot walls embracing him as he pushed into her inch by inch. Soi-Fon clawed at the futon as she felt Ichigos' thickness stretch her walls to their limit. She'd never been with a man before and no doubt she'd never be able to feel pleasure from any man other than Ichigo anymore; but that was ok to her…._

 _"Guhhh…" Soi-Fon groaned from feeling Ichigo bury himself into her core, feeling like her body was willingly submitting before this boy. "You're so big! I…I feel…" Ichigo silenced the moaning captain with a kiss, her arms wrapping around his chest as he bottomed out her womanhood. Soi-Fon clenched her teeth as she tried to adjust to the huge cock inside her and took deep breaths._

 _Ichigo could see that Soi-Fon was in pain and frowned out of concern. "Soi-Fon," he murmured, caressing her cheek softly. "Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?"_ _he asked when she tensed up around him._

 _Panting, Soi-Fon gently grabbed his hand and squeezed. "It's…it's fine. You can move now," she said before kissing him again. "Mmmmh…" both soul reapers moaned as Ichigo slowly pulled out. Both Ichigo and Soi-Fon gasped from the sensation, Ichigo felt her walls trying to keep him inside her and Soi-Fon feeling the ache again as her pussy was emptied. "Take me, Ichigo. I'm yours."_

 _Ichigo's rhythm was slow at first. Each thrust into Soi-Fon made both soul reapers moan uncontrollably as Ichigo slid into her. The strong thrusts made Soi-Fon's small body shake with each pump into her, her small breasts bouncing slightly. Ichigo closed his eyes as he embraced her tight heat, having never experienced the pleasure of a woman's body before. Soi-Fon's hands left Ichigo's neck to grab his own hands, their fingers entwining as they continued to have sex. "Soi-Fon…Soi-Fon…" Ichigo kept muttering, her name becoming his personal mantra as he gave this woman what she wanted._

 _"Ah! Ah! Oh!" went Soi-Fon with each thrust. She could feel pure, blissful pleasure with each slow thrusts, each one making her crave for the next. She'd never felt this good before; nothing in her life even compared to this feeling. "Yes…Ichigo…faster…deeper…harder!" she began to plead, the slow pace beginning to take its toll on her rationale._

 _As she requested, Ichigo slid in and out of Soi-Fon faster. "Soi-Fon!" Ichigo grunted as he fucked the captain into the futon. His hips slapped against hers as he pumped his cock into her at a fast pace, watching the woman's body shake in ecstasy each time he thrust into her. "You're so tight! Your pussy feels so good!" he moaned._

 _Hearing Ichigo talk dirty turned on Soi-Fon more than she ever thought. As Ichigo gripped her waist she arched her back, her nails digging into the futon beneath her as her sweaty body was pleasured in the most intimate of ways. "Don't stop! Please don't stop!" Soi-Fon cried out, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as Ichigo rubbed against her G-spot. "Yes! YES!"_

 _Ichigo must've been close, obviously since he was a virgin, because he began to quicken his pace, his cock pounding away at her womanhood. "Fuck…" he groaned, his balls tightening up. "Soi-Fon, I'm about to cum!"_

 _"Do it…" Soi-Fon moaned, reaching down to rub her hardened clit. "Cum inside me." She didn't care about any consequeneces. She wanted to feel Ichigo's burning hot cum inside her._

 _"SOI-FON!" Ichigo shouted as he came, releasing his essence inside the captain._

 _"YES! YESSSS!" Soi-Fon screamed as she came, her juices gushing all over the futon as she felt the heat of Ichigo's cum fill her._

"YES! YESSSS!" Soi-Fon screamed as she came, her juices gushing all over the futon as she plunged three fingers into her dripping cunt, her back arching as she got herself off with her lewd fantasy. "Ichigo! ICHIGO!"

Soi-Fon collapsed onto the futon panting, her body covered in more sweat. Still, she'd been able to get that burning ache inside her to die down a little and for that she was glad. "Damn…that was…that…was…." Words failed her when she saw what was in front of her….

Kisuke Urahara merely stared in shock at the naked Soi-Fon, having to hide his face behind his fan to keep the dirty grin on his face from being revealed. "Sooooo…" he said after taking a moment to compose himself. "You do realize who has to clean that futon, right?"

Soi-Fon stared in horror that was quickly replaced by anger. "Get…get out!" she said, grabbing the sheets to cover herself. Bad enough she'd gotten caught playing with herself but by her mortal nemesis no less.

"You uh…you want me to call Ichigo over here for you?" Kisuke asked.

Soi-Fon's eyes literally had fire glowing inside them as she gave Kisuke a death glare of doom. "GET…OUT! NOW!"

"Okay! Okay!" Kisuke said, quickly making himself scarce before Soi-Fon ripped him limb form limb.

Panting, Soi-Fon merely lay back on the bed and threw the covers over her, fever be damned. Feeling exhaustion begin to take her, Soi-Fon closed her eyes. "Ichigo…" she muttered as she fell asleep, wishing that she was in his warm arms once more….


	3. Chapter 3

Hornets Pt. 3

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **Several Weeks Later….  
**_ **Squad 2: Captain's Training quarters**

Soi-Fon punched the training dummy as hard as she could, trying to pretend it was Ichigo she was punching. She'd been ordered to withdraw back to the Soul Society to recuperate, letting Captain Hitsugaya take her place but something still felt wrong. She'd made sure that the poison's aphrodisiac effects were no longer in her system by Captain Unohana twice. But still…but still….

She just couldn't get Ichigo out of her head. His eyes which seemed to know exactly how her heart felt continued to haunt her dreams, leading to more vivid fantasies. She would wake up reaching for his warmth only to sigh in disappointment when she realized Ichigo was literally worlds away. Even after slapping herself silly her heart began to throb madly and her lower half began to get wet at the thought of being in his arms again.

"GODDAMMIT!" Soi-Fon screamed as she punched the dummy with all her might, not even bothering to use any form or technique, just pure force. She ignored the pain in her hands as she punched, feeling blood stain her hands but kept at it. She tried to imagine Ichigo as the one being punched but her mind just wouldn't allow it. Every time her fist was about to make contact the image changed to Omaeda or one of her fellow captains. She just couldn't imagine hitting Ichigo!

"Soi-Fon!"

"WHAT!" *punch* "IS" *punch* "WRONG" *punch* "WITH" *punch* "MEEEE!"

"Soi-Fon!"

She was too conflicted to hear whoever was talking, giving the dummy body blow after body blow. Panting and sweating profusely, she hauled back to knock the dummy's head off. "RAAAAAAAH!"

"SOI-FON! ENOUGH!"

When her hand was grabbed Soi-Fon spun around, wondering who would be foolish enough to try to interfere with her exercises, only to gasp when Yoruichi was revealed to be the one who stopped her. "That is enough, Soi-Fon!" the werecat admonished disapprovingly. She looked at her bleeding hands and scowled. "If you keep this up, you'll seriously damage your hands!"

"I…I…" Soi-Fon sputtered before looking away, ashamed at herself for being caught in such a distraught state. "Forgive me, Lady Yoruichi. I…I haven't been well…."

"That's clear to anyone. Even the other captains are noticing your self-destructive behavior." Still holding Soi-Fon's bleeding hands, Yoruichi guided her to a training bench and sat her down. "Wait here while I get medical supplies."

Soi-Fon obediently waited for several minutes, looking down at her injured hands and whimpering in pain. She hated being caught like this, first by Kisuke and now by Yoruichi. This day couldn't possibly get any worse for her, could it?

"You really did a number on yourself," Yoruichi sighed as she sat down with salves and bandages. Soi-Fon waited silently as Yoruichi treated her hands, staring at the ground like a punished ten-year old. "So what's the matter, Soi-Fon? You've been acting strange ever since you were attacked by that hollow. Is it because it got in that cheap shot that rattled you so?" she asked concerned for her student.

After taking a moment to compose herself Soi-Fon shook her head. "No, Lady Yoruichi. That's not it. It's…it's about Ichigo Kurosaki."

A small smile appeared on Yoruichi's face when she heard her admit her problem. She suspected that something had happened between them when she caught them cuddling together but decided to wait until one of them talked to give them some space. "What happened that night? What did Ichigo do to make you so riled up?"

Sighing, Soi-Fon explained about her actions while she was drugged by the poison. "I…I completely lost myself, Lady Yoruichi!" Soi-Fon admitted, shame dripping off of every word. "I begged him to take me like some cheap whore! And…and…."

"So did he take you?" Yoruichi asked with an eyebrow raised.

Soi-Fon shook her head. "That's the thing. He didn't! I practically opened my legs for him and he not only refused me but made me snap out of it!"

Yoruichi cocked her head confused. "So you're angry because he didn't take you while you were in a drug-induced heat?"

"Well…no…."

"Then you're angry because you think he found you not worth having sex with?"

"I…that's not it…."

"Then what's the problem?" Yoruichi asked, scooting closer. Soi-Fon's face turned red as she stared at the ground embarrassed. "Well, Soi-Fon?"

"Before I became like that…I was so cold but I didn't want his help. Instead of heeding my wishes he crawled into bed and kept me warm. I…I tried to tell him that I didn't need help but…" then Soi-Fon gave her mentor a word-for-word account of what transpired between her and Ichigo. By the time she was finished, Soi-Fon could feel her heart thumping again from the memory. "And now…now I can't get him out of my head! I dream about him! I see him every time I lie in bed! I try to force the feelings out of me but I just can't! I've checked and double-checked to make sure that the poison is out of me." Soi-Fon turned to her mentor with confused eyes. "Lady Yoruichi, what's wrong with me?"

When she looked at Yoruichi's face, she saw that the woman was looking at her with a knowing smile. "Soi-Fon, you've never had these emotions about anyone before, have you?"

Soi-Fon nodded. She didn't even feel this way about Yoruichi. Her feelings towards her were more of admiration. This…was different.

Smiling, Yoruichi closed her eyes and leaned back. "Ichigo has a really special knack for understanding people. I wouldn't say he's a mind reader but he can understand people in a way that you nor I ever will. When you told him that your responsibilities were greater than most, Ichigo could understand how you felt and empathize."

"Empathize? With me? How?"

Opening her eyes, Yoruichi patted her head. "Have you given any thought about Ichigo's life? He is a boy of two worlds. On him rests the responsibilities of a normal teenager and he is also burdened with the responsibility of protecting his friends and family from hollows and others who would do them harm. And he also takes it upon himself to aid his friends here in the Soul Society. And he's not even a grown man by his own world's standards. He bears all of that and is still a boy. As of right now, I can't think of any human with more responsibility than Ichigo."

Soi-Fon's eyes widened. She'd never really thought of it like that before. "I…"

"When he told you that, for the first time in your life you found a contemporary that you could relate to. And his show of compassion touched you in a way you've never really known. You've never had any interrelations with a man before, have you?"

Now Soi-Fon's face matched Ichigo's nickname in terms of redness. "N-no…."

A giggle escaped Yoruichi's lips as she ran her hand down Soi-Fon's cheek. "It's obvious to anyone, Soi-Fon. You've developed feelings for Ichigo."

"But…but…"Soi-Fon stammered at the realization that she was telling the truth. "But…that was one time! I…I shouldn't be in love with a boy after one act of compassion!"

Smiling, Yoruichi grabbed Soi-Fon's bandaged hands. "Just one act is all it takes, Soi-Fon. And besides, from what Kisuke's told me you seem to be quite enamored with Ichigo."

' _I am going to rip that man limb from limb!'_ Soi-Fon seethed. But she decided that that was a slaughter for another day. Looking back up at Yoruichi her face became that of the girl she'd long since abandoned: that of the little girl asking for help. "What should I do?"

Thinking about it, Yoruichi came up with a simple solution. "Well, if you have feelings for Ichigo, the first thing you should do is acknowledge them by talking things over with the boy. I'll bring him here this afternoon so you can talk it out." Yoruichi stood up and pointed to Soi-Fon's quarters. "In the meantime, you should rest your hands."

Nodding, Soi-Fon stood up. "Yes, Lady Yoruichi…" she muttered as she headed for her bed, wondering what in the world she could possibly say to Ichigo….

 _ **An few hours later….  
**_ **Ichigo's Room**

Soi-Fon wasn't the only one conflicted. Ichigo lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about the woman; she's seemed so strong, so levelheaded. And yet…

' _She seems so lonely…._ ' Ichigo thought.

When he had held her in his arms, she seemed to have let go all of the weight off her shoulders, as if she had been waiting for so very long for somebody to come along and help ease her suffering. He remembered how she told him of how when Yoruichi had left, she been forced to stand on her own two feet. To him, it seemed like she was waiting for all this time for a shoulder to lean on.

 _'I wonder how she's doing…._ '

"Hello there, Ichigo."

Ichigo sat up to see Yoruichi in her black cat form hop through the open window. "Yoruichi! What is it?"

"You can relax, Ichigo. Nothing's wrong." ' _I think…'_ the cat thought before continuing. "Could you come with me to the Soul Society?"

"The Soul Society? Why?"

"Soi-Fon wants to have a word with you. She's a bit indisposed so she can't come over here so she asked me to come fetch you. You're not busy or anything, are you?"

Ichigo shook his head and got up, grabbing his combat pass. "No, I'll come."

' _My, he was rather quick with the answer,_ ' Yoruichi noted as Ichigo popped out of his human body. ' _I guess Soi-Fon isn't the only one who's developed feelings from that night.'_

Yoruichi quietly leapt out the window, closely followed by Ichigo, heading straight for Kisuke's Senkaimon gate….

 _ **Several Hours Later….  
**_ **Squad 2**

Ichigo followed the black cat as she led him down the hallway to the captain's quarters. He could feel the stares of everyone as they walked down the hallway and could hear their whispering. Most wondered what the substitute was doing in their squad while some were wondering why he was following a black cat, wondering if he was dumb. ' _You know, I can hear you guys…_ ' Ichigo seethed as he was led to a large door.

Yoruichi pointed a paw at the door. "In here. She's waiting for you inside."

The boy tried to suppress the blush but failed. "Yoruichi…what does she want me here for?"

"That's between you and her." And with that, Yoruichi sauntered off down the hallway, leaving Ichigo.

Shaking his head, Ichigo turned to the door and knocked. "Come in," came a voice from inside.

Opening the door, Ichigo walked into Soi-Fon's quarters. The captain herself was sitting on the floor, meditating. Ichigo saw that she was wearing her Stealth-Force outfit and felt his cheeks heat up. ' _Does that outfit have to be so revealing?'_ he thought as he stared at her bare back. "Hi, Soi-Fon. You sent for me?"

"Yes." Soi-Fon slowly got up and turned to face Ichigo. She saw his gaze go straight to her bandaged hands and inwardly cursed, forgetting that she had injured them. "Don't worry about me," she quickly said, hiding her hands behind her back. "It was just a sparring accident…."

Ichigo wasn't convinced since she wasn't looking him in the eye but decided to let it go, though he was still concerned for her. "You asked me to come here?"

"I did." She sat down on her couch and gestured to the spot next to her. "Please, sit." As the boy sat down she took a deep breath and tried to get her rapid heartrate to slow down. "I asked you come here to talk to you about…about that night." Ichigo listened quietly as she continued. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. You were injured and-"

"No. Not that." Soi-Fon took another deep breath and turned to face boy. Ichigo saw to his surprise that her cheeks were pink. "I wanted to thank you for…for not taking advantage of me. I acted like a shameless whore when I was poisoned. You could've easily have taken me and I wouldn't have stopped you. But…you didn't. I never really thought that much of you before but now…I thank you." She bowed her head in thanks.

Ichigo looked at the captain and he couldn't help but notice how close they were when she lifted her head up. ' _Did she scoot closer without my knowing?'_ "Soi-Fon, it's alright. You don't need to thank me. I would never have taken advantage of you, drugged or not. I'm not like that."

"Yes…I can see that now. Any other man would've given in to the temptation. I know that…I'm not the easiest person to get along with and that a lesser man would've taken advantage of me out of spite but you didn't. So thank you for that. And for keeping me warm."

Silence filled the room for a moment before Ichigo smiled at the captain. "You're welcome, Captain Soi-Fon," he said, gaining a new appreciation for the woman.

Soi-Fon finally smiled. "Finally got you to address me properly, eh? Well, I guess for now you can just call me by my name if you'd like since you've been a good friend to me," she said, looking away. ' _Wait…did I just call him a good friend?'_ she thought blushing.

' _Did she just call me a good friend?'_ Ichigo thought blushing. He scooted just a little bit closer to Soi-Fon and saw that her face was red. "Soi-Fon, you okay? Are you sure that the poison is out of your system?"

"I've checked, double-checked and triple-checked. My body is normal. I just…" sighing, Soi-Fon turned to Ichigo and once again the boy saw something in her eyes: longing. "Can I ask something of you? Just for a moment?"

Slowly, Ichigo nodded. "Yes."

Soi-Fon could barely get the words out but she finally managed to find the courage. "Could you hold me? Like you did that night? Just for a moment?" she asked, her voice surprisingly small.

Ichigo didn't even hesitate. The small gap between them was closed when he wrapped his arms around Soi-Fon and pulled her to his chest. Soi-Fon let out a tiny sigh as she laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder, her nose pressing against his neck, breathing in his scent. Ichigo ran his hand down her back, feeling the warmth in her small body seep into his. Although it was supposed to be for a moment, neither one wanted to end the touching moment. "Soi-Fon…."

"Please…just…a little longer…" Soi-Fon whispered. "I've wanted this ever since the first time."

"Really?"

Ichigo turned his head to face hers, though both Soul Reapers faces turned pink when they realized they were just a few inches apart. "Yes…I could never stop thinking about what you did for me that night. Every night I woke up I reached for you in my bed. Ichigo…" she whispered as she reached behind Ichigo, placing her hand at the back of his head. "I called you here tonight because I want you."

The room suddenly felt very hot as Soi-Fon's lips neared Ichigo's. "Soi-Fon…are you sure?"

"Yes…" Soi-Fon breathed before lightly pressing her lips to Ichigo's. ' _His lips are softer than I expected….'_ The embrace they shared became tighter as Soi-Fon pushed Ichigo against the couch, ending up lying on top of him as the kiss between them deepened. Ichigo's hand ran through her black hair, making her shiver from his touch as his free hand drifted up her bare back. As they pulled away they looked into each other's glazed eyes. "Ichigo, will you stay with me tonight?"

"I will…" Ichigo said before kissing Soi-Fon again. When he felt her hands slip through his loosened _shihakusho_ he looked down and saw his _obi_ on the floor. ' _What the? When did she take that off?'_

The Soul Reapers kissed again as Soi-Fon pulled his top opened. In response, Ichigo ran his hands up and down her smooth back, just like he did in Soi-Fon's fantasies, much to her delight. Leaning back, Soi-Fon pulled Ichigo's top off of him, revealing his broad, toned chest. Soi-Fon's breathing began to become ragged as she stared. ' _This isn't a dream. This is real. I'm really on top of him._ '

Ichigo stared at the woman straddling his lap and could no longer hold back when he saw the look in her eyes. His hands went to her white _obi_ and pulled it off of her. Soi-Fon went the rest of the way and undid the tie to the top of her outfit, revealing her bare chest to him. "Soi-Fon…" Ichigo moaned as she lay down on top of him, her small petite breasts touching his chest. Soi-Fon gasped when his hands went to her ass, slipping through the folds of her _hakama_ to feel her heated skin. "Mmmmh…" they both moaned as they kissed again.

Breaking the kiss, Soi-Fon got off of Ichigo, her _hakama_ descending as gravity took hold of it, pooling at her legs. Ichigo's eyes stared at the girl's lower half, barely concealed by a pair of white panties. Her legs were slimmer than she expected and yet still enticing. Ichigo sat up and got off the couch as well, his own pants descending. Soi-Fon stared at the bulge in Ichigo's boxers, remembering her dreams. Ichigo pulled the woman into his embrace again and planted his hands firmly on her ass. Soi-Fon eagerly let Ichigo pick her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as they kissed once more, their tongues sloppily colliding against each other. "Ichigo…" Soi-Fon moaned as they separated, panting with want. "Take me over…to the bed…."

Nodding, Ichigo carried her over to her bed and laid her down on it. Wanting to see her fully he grabbed the hem of her panties, already soaked from her leaking juices and looked up at Soi-Fon as if asking for permission. Soi-Fon, knowing that the kindness her dream-Ichigo had carried over into reality, nodded and put her legs together, letting Ichigo slip them off. Soi-Fon's legs dangled off the edge of the bed as Ichigo stared at the small woman naked; making Soi-Fon's face became flushed in embarrassment as he stared at her pussy. Getting down on his knees, Ichigo spread Soi-Fon's legs and put his face in between them, softly massaging her smooth thighs.

"Mmmmh!" Soi-Fon moaned, biting down on a finger to try to control herself. She gasped when Ichigo's fingers spread her open and looked away in embarrassment. "Ichigo! Don't spread me open!" she cried out.

Chuckling, Ichigo ignored her and began to lick her dripping honeypot. He'd never tasted a woman before but the mere scent alone of Soi-Fon made Ichigo's head spin, let alone her taste. Like a bug to sap, Ichigo greedily licked her pink lips before diving deep into the captain. Soi-Fon put her hands on Ichigo's head and arched her back, throwing her head back onto the pillow as Ichigo licked her pussy. She could hear the slurping sounds Ichigo was making and it made what they were doing feel even more naughty, a feeling that turned Soi-Fon on even more. When his tongue flicked her clit Soi-Fon curled her toes and dug her fingers into Ichigo's scalp. Ichigo didn't mind; if anything it spurred him on, knowing that he was pleasing the woman. "Ah! Ichigo! Don't stop!" Soi-Fon cried out as he slid a finger inside her. "DON'T STOP!" When Ichigo's thumb rubbed against her clit, the aroused Soi-Fon couldn't stop the tide inside her anymore. "AHHHHHH!" she shouted as she came. Ichigo was surprised when she gushed but quickly drank her love juices, his hands going to her sides and massaging them as she climaxed. "Mmmmmmh!"

Wiping his mouth clean, Ichigo stood up and pulled down his boxers. When the dazed Soi-Fon saw how big Ichigo was she began to finger herself. "Ichigo…come here…" she beckoned with a finger. She crawled backward until she was at the center of the bed and smiled at Ichigo as he crawled on top of her. Remembering her dream, Soi-Fon stared up at Ichigo with lustful eyes. "Ichigo…do…do you want me?"

Nodding, Ichigo kissed her cheek. "Yes, I want you, Soi-Fon."

Spreading her legs, Soi-Fon reached beneath Ichigo and palmed his cock, "Then take me, Ichigo. Tonight…" she felt a bit dizzy at saying the words. "I'm yours."

Ichigo lined his cock up with Soi-Fon's pussy and, figuring that Soi-Fon had never been with a man before for obvious reasons, pushed in as slowly as he could. Soi-Fon threw her head back and cried out as Ichigo filled her, stretching her to her pussy's limit. "Ahhhhh…" she moaned as Ichigo pushed into her. "Ichigo…you're so big…" Soi-Fon groaned, her eyes squeezing shut.

Ichigo saw the look of pain on her face and stopped. "Soi-Fon, are you ok? Do you want me to stop?" he asked, concerned.

Soi-Fon shook her head. "No… I just need a moment," she said softly. Nodding, Ichigo waited for her to get adjusted to his girth. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked at Ichigo. "Move…" she said, her voice barely a whisper. Ichigo pushed in as far as he could go, her small size not allowing him to put all of him into her. When he pulled out, he gasped at the feel of her pussy trying to suck him back in. In and out, Ichigo slid into her. With each thrust into her he began to move a little faster. "Ichigooooo…" she moaned her arms wrapping around his neck.

The bed began to creak as Ichigo's thrusts began to get more erratic, the boy becoming used to her pussy's warm wetness. "Ah! Soi-Fon! Soi-Fon!" Ichigo moaned.

Soi-Fon's eyes rolled into the back of her head. ' _This is better than my dreams! I…I love this!'_ she thought as she arched her back. "Ichigo! Ichigo!" she shouted.

Feeling her tense up, Ichigo fucked her as hard as he could, lost in his own released lust. Soi-Fon had opened up something inside him and it could no longer be held back. "Soi-Fon!" he gasped as her walls suddenly tightened around his cock.

"Wait!"

Ichigo stared down at Soi-Fon, who put a hand on his chest, stopping him. "What's wrong?" He was worried he might've done something wrong.

Soi-Fon smiled at Ichigo, amused by his reaction. "No, nothing's wrong. Let's just trade positions. You're sort of heavy."

Blushing, Ichigo pulled out of Soi-Fon, though part of him wished he was still buried inside her moist cavern. His blush brightened when she sat up and turned around, getting on her hands and knees, pointing her shapely ass in front of Ichigo. Reaching beneath her, she spread her lips with her fingers. "Take me like this. Kitty-style."

"Kitty-style? Don't you mean doggy-style?"

Soi-Fon gave a small laugh again. "I was trained by Lady Yoruichi, remember?"

Smiling, Ichigo mounted Soi-Fon and put his sword back into her sheath. "Ahhhh…" Soi-Fon groaned as she felt Ichigo reenter her pussy, as if her body was welcoming Ichigo home.

The sound of the bed creaking was replaced by the lewd sound of Ichigo's hips smacking against Soi-Fon's ass. Ichigo kept a tight hold on Soi-Fon's waist, watching as her elegant back began to glisten with sweat. Soi-Fon moaned like a slut as Ichigo pounded her pussy, her mind blanking out from all the pleasure it was being bombarded with. "Soi-Fon…" Ichigo moaned as his hips started to move out of control. His virgin inexperience was starting to get the best of him and he could feel his sac start to tighten up. "I'm…I'm gonna…" he choked out.

Soi-Fon threw her head back and cried out in pleasure. Ichigo was rubbing against all her sensitive spots and it was making the coil inside Soi-Fon about to come undone. "Ichigo! I'm about to cum! I'm…I'm gonna cum!"

As if he was possessed by his inner hollow, Ichigo pressed himself against Soi-Fon's back, pushing her down onto the mattress, unable to move as Ichigo's cock tamed her. "SOI…FON!" Ichigo grunted as he felt a hot roaring sensation sweep over him. "SOI-FON!" His vision blurred as he experienced the most intense orgasm of his life, releasing deep inside Soi-Fon.

"ICHIGOOOOO!" Soi-Fon slurred as she came, her plugged cunt gushing her love juices while she felt her pussy get creampied. "Ichigooooo…" she slurred again, her voice weak from the pleasure. She could feel Ichigo's heat fill her, her body marked by the boy. It was alright for Ichigo to cum inside her though, since as a member of the Stealth Force she took contraceptives in the event she was captured by any enemy who had a lot more on their mind than just killing.

As they experienced absolute bliss together Ichigo lay on his side, taking Soi-Fon with him. The two lay there on the bed panting while enjoying the feel of each other pressed together. Soi-Fon let out a husky moan as Ichigo pulled out of her, feeling his hot cum begin to leak out of her. Rolling to face Ichigo, Soi-Fon buried her head in his chest. "Ichigo…"

She didn't need to ask what she wanted. Ichigo grabbed the covers and pulled it over them, wrapping Soi-Fon in his embrace. Soi-Fon snuggled into Ichigo's warmth, burying her face into his chest as he ran a hand up her back. "Mmmmh…" she moaned before looking up, exhausted. "Good night…Ichigo."

Ichigo's response was a tender, soft kiss to her parted lips. "Good night…Soi-Fon."

The two Soul Reapers quietly fell asleep in each other's arms, completely at peace with each other….

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Hornets Pt. 4  
IchigoXSoi-Fon

 _ **The Next Morning….  
**_ **Soi-Fon's Bedroom**

As the sun began to shine through Soi-Fon's window, the image of Ichigo and Soi-Fon snuggling together came out of the shadows. Soi-Fon snoozed away, her head pressed against Ichigo's neck as her bandaged hands touched his chest. Ichigo had his arms wrapped around the small captain tightly, breathing in her scent with every inhale. As the two Soul Reapers slept on, the door opened a tiny crack before closing….

"Zzzzzz…Zzzzzz…." Ichigo snoozed as he slumbered on before the morning light intruded on his sleep by shining in his eyes. "Mmmmh…" he grumbled as he woke up. He saw a head of black hair beneath him and he realized that last night seriously happened. And yet…he was surprisingly okay with it. Looking at the woman in his arms, he understood that he'd developed feeling for her from that one night and that he didn't mind holding her for just a little longer. His gaze looked around the room and he saw something he didn't notice before. The room was filled with black-cat knickknacks. ' _Wow, she must really adore Yoruichi….'_ He then saw something else that he hadn't notice before. "Um…Soi-Fon?"

"Mmmmh…" Soi-Fon grumbled as she came out of sleep, looking up to Ichigo with tired eyes. She didn't even question the fact that she was in bed with the boy; her desires all fulfilled. "Yes, Ichigo?"

"…You don't own a black cat, do you?"

"No. I don't allow pets in my squad's barracks."

Ichigo was silent before staring at the foot of the bed. "Well, the reason I ask is because there's a black cat sitting on the foot of the bed."

Soi-Fon looked at Ichigo puzzled before looking down at the end of the bed. And, like Ichigo had said, there was a black cat staring at them at the foot of their bed. "Have a nice night, you two?"

"LADY YORUICHI!"

Both Soul Reapers sat up, Soi-Fon covering herself with the sheets. "Yoruichi! What are you doing here?!" Ichigo gasped, his face turning bright red in embarrassment.

"Well, I stopped by to ask Soi-Fon how last night went. Imagine my surprise when I saw you two cuddling in bed again with your clothes all over the floor. Kinda self-explanatory if you don't mind my saying…." Yoruichi walked up to the couple and sat down between them. "So, I guess you two came to an understanding last night?"

Both Soi-Fon and Ichigo looked at each other and slowly nodded. Ichigo smiled at Soi-Fon before turning back to Yoruichi. "Yeah, something like that."

"How nice. I'm so glad that my bee and my strawberry have become so close!" Yoruichi happily said. "So, Ichigo, do you have anything planned this evening?"

"Um…no, why?"

"Excellent. Last night I booked you two reservations at a fancy restaurant in Karakura Town for a date. The Head-Captain already approved Soi-Fon to take up her place as your help again as Captain Hitsugaya is needed elsewhere. " Yoruichi pointed a paw at a bag next to the bed. "Soi-Fon, I brought you some eveningwear that's in your size. I'm sure you'll like it."

Soi-Fon had stars in her eyes. "A gift! For me?" she gasped.

"Wait," Ichigo quickly said. "A date, Yoruichi?"

Golden eyes narrowed, making Ichigo gulp in nervousness. Yoruichi leaned up and bopped him in the eye with her paw, making him fall backwards. Hopping onto his chest, Yoruichi glared down at Ichigo. "Why yes, Ichigo, a date. I hope you're not the type of man that sleeps with a girl without so much as dating her. _Are you?_ " she asked glaring.

"N…no…a date sounds nice…."

Yoruichi's gaze softened. "Glad to hear you're on board. It'd hurt Isshin if I told him that his son was some bad playboy." Hopping off Ichigo's chest, Yoruichi headed for the door. "You two are booked for eight o'clock this evening. Have fun!"

Ichigo sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Turning to Soi-Fon, Ichigo noticed her blushing. "What's wrong, Soi-Fon?"

"Nothing," she quickly said. "I just…I've never been on a date before." Soi-Fon looked at the clock and sighed. "I need to get ready for my duties today. You can use my shower before you leave." With a blushing face, Soi-Fon got out of bed and quickly got dressed. Ichigo looked at the woman as she got dressed, wondering how she felt about their impending date. Heading into the shower, he was shocked to see the horde of black-cat items inside the bathroom.

' _Wow, she REALLY admires Yoruichi….'_

 _ **Later….  
**_ **Karakura Town**

Ichigo stood outside the restaurant in his best clothes, checking his watch. He didn't know how Yoruichi managed to get last-minute reservations at the town's best restaurant but he had to give her props. Hearing footsteps behind him he turned around and blushed. "Soi-…Soi-Fon?" he gaped.

Soi-Fon looked at the ground embarrassed as Ichigo stared at her. She was wearing black and yellow Chinese dress, made of high-quality silk, with her zanpakuto's butterfly mark on the stomach and high heels. The dress showed off a lot of leg, which gave Ichigo all sort of ideas. Her face was covered in make-up, making her look radiant to the boy. ' _Wow…she looks so…so…so….'_ "Could you stop staring!?" Soi-Fon barked. "It's creepy!"

Chuckling, Ichigo offered her his arm. "I'm sorry. You look pretty," he said, much to Soi-Fon's embarrassment.

Taking hold of his arm, Soi-Fon looked away. "Thanks. You…you look good too," she said.

The two were directed to their table by the waiter. The band played slow soothing music on their platform near the wall, a dance floor next to Ichigo's and Soi-Fon's table with couples slowly dancing. Ichigo pulled Soi-Fon's chair up and pushed her in before taking a seat himself. As they made their orders, with all expenses paid by Yoruichi, Ichigo and Soi-Fon looked at each other awkwardly, not sure of what to say. "Um…I saw your room," Ichigo said finally.

"What of it?" Soi-Fon asked, sipping her drink.

"You really have a thing for black cats…."

Soi-Fon raised an eyebrow. "So what?" she asked, a little offended. "I don't pry through your room, you know?"

Realizing that he'd hit a nerve, Ichigo began to sweat through his clothes. "No, that's not it! I just… I never knew how much you looked up to Yoruichi…."

The expression on Soi-Fon's face turned soft as she smiled. "Yes. Lady Yoruichi was my mentor, my captain. She…was practically my everything." She looked down at her drink and sighed. "It hurt so much when she left. Tell me, was she the one who trained you to fight us?" she asked. "I noticed when you fought Captain Kuchiki that your fighting style seemed familiar."

Ichigo frowned. "Not…exactly. She helped me master Bankai and teach me the Flashstep but it was Kisuke who taught me how to fight."

The smile on Soi-Fon's lips turned to a hateful scowl. "Ah. That explains why your style seems familiar."

Ichigo's eyebrow rose. "You don't care for Kisuke, do you?"

"You have no idea…."

"Actually, I think I do." Ichigo began to talk about how Kisuke would irk the crap out of him with his ridiculous item gimmicks and training techniques. When he told Soi-Fon about his ridiculous headband he actually earned a laugh from the captain. "I so wanted to make him eat his hat!"

"I know the feeling!" Soi-Fon laughed, who in turn told him about the time when she tried to prove that Kisuke wasn't fit to be a captain but the crafty bastard managed to spin it around to make it look like she was in love with him. "To this day, I still want to cram my fist into his jaw."

As their waiter delivered their food, Ichigo smiled warmly at Soi-Fon. "Wow, never guessed we'd have so much in common."

"Hating Kisuke Urahara does that."

Though they were speaking quietly anyone with sharp enough hearing could hear them clearly; which is exactly what the couple several tables away had. Yoruichi, in a beautiful black dress, smiled happily at the new couple as they conversed away. "They seem to be getting along quite nicely."

Across the table, the menu obscuring Kisuke's face was shaking with anger as he listened to Ichigo and Soi-Fon belittle him. While he normally could take criticism he was usually in a position where he could get back at them; he could do nothing here but sit there and take it. Putting it down, he glared at the werecat. "Come to a nice dinner, you said…it'll be fun, you said…."

Back at Ichigo and Soi-Fon's table, the two were having a wonderful time as they ate. "Wow, I never knew that the Human World had such nice food!" Soi-Fon said as she ate her pasta. "I'm so used to Stealth Force rations that my taste buds are on fire right now."

Ichigo ate his steak and looked up. "Really? You didn't pass over to the human world like Rukia and Renji?"

"No. I was born in the Soul Society. I'm actually the head of the Fon clan." Seeing Ichigo's shocked face made Soi-Fon smirk. "What? You didn't think Byakuya and Lady Yoruichi was the only ones with family duties too."

Ichigo sat back in his chair. "You're the captain and head of the Stealth Force AND you're the head of your clan? I never knew you had so much responsibility."

' _I didn't think the same of you until recently…'_ Soi-Fon thought as she smiled at Ichigo. Glancing to the dance floor, her cheeks became pink as another thought hit her. "Um…Ichigo? Would you…like to dance with me?"

Ichigo blushed, never having danced with a girl before. But he could tell that it took a lot of courage for Soi-Fon to ask that and the thought touched his heart. "Of course." Getting up, he extended a hand with Soi-Fon took. They made their way out to the dance floor. Turning to face her, Ichigo gulped in nervousness. They were the only ones on the dance floor and had caught everyone's attention. Soi-Fon was equally nervous, not used to being in the presence of so many people that weren't her men. Taking hold of her hand, Ichigo put his hand on her waist and began to dance.

As the soft jazz music continued to play Ichigo and Soi-Fon danced. Though awkward at first, the two began to relax and smile at each other, coming a little closer as they moved across the dance floor. "This was a good night," Ichigo finally said after several minutes.

A rare smile graced Soi-Fon's soft lips as she nodded. "It was. I'm glad I got the chance to unwind. Ichigo…" she looked down and took a deep breath, laying her head on his shoulder. The feelings that she had for the boy returned after being so close to the boy and her head began to feel light. "Thank you. This was a lovely evening. I've had a wonderful time."

"So did I." By this time Ichigo and Soi-Fon had moved to the center of the dance floor. "I've never been on a date before. I'm glad my first one was with you," he said. Soi-Fon's cheeks turned bright pink from the statement.

"Ichigo…I've…You…make me feel nice. I never really cared much for anyone except for Lady Yoruichi," Soi-Fon said, the two stopping right in the center of the dance floor. "You make me…feel…special…" she whispered, her face inching towards Ichigo's.

Ichigo was silent as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against Soi-Fon's. Everything around them seemed unimportant as they kissed, Ichigo's hand squeezing hers. It was a special moment. It was a beautiful moment. It was a magical moment….

Which ended abruptly thanks to a certain strawberry blonde. "OH MY GOODNESS!"

Both Ichigo's and Soi-Fon's eyes widened in shock and horror as they broke the kiss and turned their heads. Both Soul Reapers felt their hearts stop when they saw Rangiku, in a red satin dress, standing at entrance to the dining room…and behind her was the entire SWA! "Rangiku! Rukia!" Ichigo gasped.

For the first time in a long time, Soi-Fon felt incredibly small. "Captain Unohana!" she whispered as her fellow captain, dressed in a long, flowing white dress entered. A silence filled the area as the SWA stared at the two who happened to be A: in a fancy restaurant while wearing fancy dress clothes, B: in the middle of the dance floor, and C: were in the middle of a sweet and beautiful kiss when they showed up.

"Ichigo…" Rukia muttered blushing. ' _He's dating Captain Soi-Fon? Boy, Ichigo, you sure live dangerously….'_ "Um…hello, Ichigo, Captain Soi-Fon," she said, bowing in respect. "Were we…interrupting?"

"Um…no?" Ichigo said, his voice really small. Soi-Fon likewise shook her head.

Rangiku grinned from ear to ear, wishing she had her camera. "Oh, I don't know about that, you two seemed to be enjoying a wonderful evening, locked in each other's arms," she said smiling.

"If I may," Unohana interjected. "Why don't we leave Ichigo and Captain Soi-Fon alone? It's obvious we interrupted a very special moment for them and I think we should leave them be to enjoy their evening together." Turning to the embarrassed couple, Unohana smiled warmly. "I'm glad that you two seem to be having such a good time." She gestured to the others. "Don't worry, we'll give you two some space. Let's go ladies." She immediately began walking to the large table that she'd reserved for them. "Ichigo, Captain Soi-Fon. Please have a good evening."

The SWA walked by the two, Ichigo and Soi-Fon looking away embarrassingly as Rangiku smirked at them. "That had to be, by far, the most awkward moment of my life," Ichigo muttered.

"Ditto."

Ichigo looked over to the clock and saw how late it was. "It's late. Do you want me to take you back to Urahara Shop?"

Soi-Fon was silent before shaking her head. "I don't really want to go back there right now. May I…spend the night with you?" she asked with pink cheeks. "Not for sex, of course!" she quickly said. "Just…for sleep."

Ichigo smiled and nodded. "I'd love to." Offering her his arm again, Ichigo walked out of the restaurant with Soi-Fon in tow, the two beginning to feel that quiet happy feeling they'd shared before Rangiku had rudely cut in….

 _ **Several Minutes Later….  
**_ **Ichigo's Room**

Ichigo sat on his bed, most of his clothes littering the floor as Soi-Fon sat on his lap, their lips connected as Ichigo ran a hand up her bare leg, his fingers gliding across her smooth skin. "Soi-Fon…"

Smiling, Soi-Fon hopped off his lap and undid the ties to her dress. Ichigo had never thought about the woman in anything sexy but here in his room, he witnessed sheer beauty; she wore yellow and black underwear that Yoruichi gave her. Getting back onto Ichigo's lap, the captain pulled off his shirt and pushed him onto the bed. Crawling on top of him, Soi-Fon pulled the covers over them and they snuggled together. "Ichigo…"

"Soi-Fon…."

The two Soul Reapers kissed again as they fell asleep in each other's arms….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Back at the Restaurant**

Rangiku was getting hammered on wine, much to the SWA's embarrassment. "Oh my god! This cheese is delicious!" she moaned, her head rolling backward. "MMMH! OH YES! MMMMH! YES!"

Whackybiscuit put down the menu and turned to the waiter. "I'll have what she's having."

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **The next morning….  
**_ **Ichigo's room**

Both Ichigo and Soi-Fon were getting dressed in awkward silence. The memories of last night were still fresh in their minds; the conversation, the kiss, getting busted right in front of the SWA and falling asleep in each other's arms.

Sitting back on the bed, Ichigo watched as Soi-Fon got dressed, wondering what he should say to the woman. It was obvious by her blushing face that she was lost in thought too, not giving Ichigo any eye contact. ' _Should I just let her leave before saying something? Or…should I…ask her out again?'_

Soi-Fon was thinking on similar lines. ' _Last night was better than I could've imagined. It was so weird…to just let go of everything like that and have fun. I…I want to go out with him again but what should I say? And am I even ready for a relationship?'_ She remembered how Rangiku and the SWA had rudely interrupted them while they were in the middle of their kiss. ' _This is going to be hell at the next meeting….'_ Nervously, Soi-Fon sat down next to Ichigo, the two looking away as they tried to find their words. That night when they had sex sort of just happened and the previous night only happened because of Yoruichi's pushing. Now they were by themselves with nothing but an awkward silence between them.

The silence was broken when they heard the window open and Rukia hopped into the room. "Rukia!" Ichigo called out. Soi-Fon cursed the Kuchiki lieutenant for spoiling her chance.

Turning around, Rukia saw Ichigo and Soi-Fon sitting on the bed and blushed, remembering what she saw last night. Not wanting to infuriate Soi-Fon, Rukia bowed in respect. "Captain Soi-Fon, Ichigo. Forgive the intrusion." Lifting her head up she spoke again. "I was asked to come here to see if Captain Soi-Fon needed any assistance to her duties."

Soi-Fon's eyebrow rose at the suggestion. ' _They want to see if the helper needs a helper. That's insulting….'_ "No, lieutenant. I'm perfectly capable of helping Ichigo." The captain stood up and popped out of her gigai with Ichigo's combat pass. "Ichigo? May I leave my gigai here? I don't want to tempt fate by leaving it at Urahara's."

Smiling, Ichigo nodded, picking up the faux Soi-Fon and putting it in his closet. "Of course. Where will you be?"

"I'm going to go patrol the town. You can rest or…whatever it is you Humans do during your downtime." Opening the window, Soi-Fon hopped onto the windowsill.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Ichigo called out to Soi-Fon before she flashstepped away. "Hey…Soi-Fon?"

The black-haired woman turned her head. "Yes?"

"…Would…would you like to go see a movie tomorrow?" he asked, his face starting to sweat, his cheeks red.

Soi-Fon's face matched his in terms of redness before she looked away, a shadow of a smile forming on her lips. "I'd like that. I'll…I'll be here tomorrow afternoon then." And with that she left, leaving Ichigo alone….

…Alone with Rukia, who he'd completely forgotten was in the room. Crossing her arms, Rukia looked at the substitute with an amused smile on her face. "That went well."

Realizing that Rukia was still in the room, Ichigo whirled around and blushed. "Rukia…I uh… can explain."

Sitting in a chair, Rukia smiled wickedly, wanting to exactly why her best friend just asked out Captain Soi-Fon. "Please, explain then…."

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Urahara Shop**

Soi-Fon entered the shop and took a deep breath, her heart finally calming down after Ichigo asked her out. "Another date…and…and…and I'm actually looking forward to it…" she muttered, her cheeks still pink. After mulling over Yoruichi's words, she realized that she did indeed have feelings for Ichigo. Like she told the boy the previous night she felt special around him. Something about the boy drew him to her and she wanted to keep that flame inside her burning.

Opening the door to the main living room, Soi-Fon called out. "Lady Yoruichi, are you here?"

She indeed was. Yoruichi was sitting at the table…along with the entire SWA. Rangiku, swigging a small cup of sake, smiled cheekily at the captain in the doorway. "Captain Soi-Fon! How nice of you to join us. So how was your evening with Ichigo? Did you two have any more fun?" the lieutenant asked, interested on the juicy details. "The headstrong Ichigo and mighty Captain Soi-Fon locked in a blissful kiss! I can see it now in our editorial!" she said giggling.

Suddenly Soi-Fon was interested how the woman would look with a slit throat….

Nanao pushed up her glasses. "Rangiku! Show some respect!" she said, admonishing her fellow lieutenant. "What Captain Soi-Fon does in her private life is none of our business!"

"But it was so sweet!" Yachiru said, bouncing on her cushion. "Soi-Soi and Ichi look so happy together!" Soi-Fon blushed at the notion. A lot of things she was but "sweet" was not on that list.

"If I may," Captain Unohana cut in. "If Captain Soi-Fon is serious about pursuing a relationship with Ichigo Kurosaki, we should be supportive of her." The smile from her fellow captain made Soi-Fon's blush all the more apparent.

"Thanks," Soi-Fon reluctantly said. But her fellow captain's words rang in her ears. ' _She brings up a good point. Am I really willing to let this go any farther? Or is this just a passing fling?'_ She immediately shook the notion from her head. She still might not fully understand her feelings for Ichigo but she did know that they were real and that this wasn't just a temporary affair.

As Soi-Fon sat down at the table, her mentor grinned at her. "So, Soi-Fon, any plans for you and Ichigo? If you want I can set up at a place where you two can be as… _private_ as you want," she offered, knowing a few love hotels.

Blushing like a high school cheerleader being asked to the prom, Soi-Fon looked away. It was a new experience for many of the SWA members. Soi-Fon generally didn't show any emotion except for annoyance, indifference and anger. "Well…Ichigo and I are going to go see a movie tomorrow," she said, her eyes not meeting anyone's. She wished she didn't have to say this in front of everyone but when Yoruichi asked her something she was compelled to answer, consequences be damned.

The drunken Rangiku almost seemed to have fox ears as her drunken eyes lit up. "Ooooh! Another date night! How romantic!"

"Rangiku!" Nanao scolded.

Patting her protégé's head, Yoruichi smiled. "That sounds lovely, Soi-Fon. You and Ichigo make a good couple." Hearing her words made Soi-Fon smile, feeling a little better about herself….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Ichigo's Room**

"I gotta say, Ichigo. You've done a lot of brave things but this one tops the list." Rukia smiled at her friend as she sat on the bed. "But I've a question for you."

Sitting in a chair, Ichigo leaned back and nodded. "What is it?"

"Are you serious in pursuing a relationship with Captain Soi-Fon?" Rukia asked, concerned for her friend. "From what you've said, everything that's happened to you two has been because of outside influences. The hollow, Soi-Fon's poisoning and Yoruichi. And I know better than you that she's not the easiest person to get along with. So are you really serious about being her boyfriend?"

Ichigo's mouth moved before he realized what he was saying. "Yes. I won't deny that I've feelings for her." His eyes widened when he realized what he said but he knew he was too committed to back out now. "I know that things have only happened because of that night but… I want to keep seeing her."

"See her with her clothes on or off?" Rukia asked with a smirk.

"RUKIA!"

The lieutenant merely laughed at her friend's embarrassment….

 _ **The next day….  
**_ **Karakura Movie Theater**

Ichigo and Soi-Fon exited the theater, Ichigo's hand holding hers tightly. While Soi-Fon would've been opposed to the gesture, feeling Ichigo squeeze her hand gently felt nice and she let him continue holding her hand as they walked. The two had seen the movie with little incident, though they were unaware that half the SWA was spying on them from the opposite aisle. "Thanks for inviting me, Ichigo. I actually never really enjoyed movies until now."

"Really? What about that film festival the Soul Society had?"

"Yeah, but we were all too busy trying not to blow each other up with the special effects," she replied. Reaching the Kurosaki Clinic, Soi-Fon turned to face Ichigo. "Ichigo, there's been something I've been thinking about since last night…"

Ichigo stopped and looked at the small woman. "What is it?"

"How far are we going to go with this?" she asked curious. "Do you really want to be my lover?"

Ichigo stared at Soi-Fon before turning to the side, letting the idea bounce around in his head. "I…" he turned back to Soi-Fon. Remembering the past several days with Soi-Fon, Ichigo made his decision. "I do. I like you, Soi-Fon, so I want to see where we go from here."

Leaning forward, Soi-Fon kissed Ichigo lightly. In response, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, this time much more deeply. When they pulled away, Soi-Fon gave the boy a smile. "Alright then. I'll return to the Soul Society in the morning and inform my family's elders that you're courting me." Ichigo opened the door and the captain followed him inside….

 _ **The Next Day….  
**_ **Soul Society**

Soi-Fon knew immediately that something was up. Everyone was smiling at her, especially her own subordinates. Just when Soi-Fon was about to bark at Captain Ukitake and Kyoraku for grinning at her when she walked by she saw something in Ukitake's hand and snatched it from him.

In her shaking hands she saw that it was the latest edition of the SWA magazine. And on the front cover was a picture of Ichigo and Soi-Fon kissing, a photo taken secretly by Rangiku the night before. Shoving the magazine into Ukitake's chest, Soi-Fon stormed off to Squad Ten and kicked Hitsugaya's door open. Rangiku, sitting at her desk doing tedious paperwork, gulped when she saw the venomous look in her eyes.

"Lieutenant. We are going to have words."

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
IchigoXSoi-Fon

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Don't like, don't read!**

 _ **Two Days later….  
**_ **Fon Clan Manor**

Ichigo stood outside the gate to Soi-Fon's home feeling really awkward. He'd told his father and sisters of his new relationship with Soi-Fon. His sisters, particularly Yuzu, were happy that Ichigo had found a girlfriend, though Karin expressed her surprise that his new girlfriend wasn't Orihime or Tatsuki. But Isshin had been ecstatic to hear his son finally had a love-life.

"OH MASAKI!" Isshin cried to the poster of Ichigo's mother, Masaki. "OUR SON HAS BECOME A MAN! I'M SO HAPPY!"

When he saw his father's shameless display Ichigo merely facepalmed. "How is he my dad again?"

The evening after Soi-Fon had left Ichigo had received a message from her via Yoruichi that the Fon family wished to speak to Ichigo. If Ichigo was nervous before he was certainly dreading this now. If Byakuya was any indication on how nobles act, he could just imagine all the reasons that the Fon clan would be oppose to dating Soi-Fon….

" _He's not a real Soul Reaper! He's just a lowly Substitute!"_

 _"He was an enemy of the Soul Society!_

 _"He's a Human! He's lower than a commoner!"_

Sighing, Ichigo shook his head. "This is going to be a long day, isn't it?" he muttered as he waited. When he'd arrived a servant asked that he wait outside while she informed the clan's elders. "I wonder what Soi-Fon's up to?" he wondered as he waited. "Is she here or is she at her squad?"

"Sir Ichigo," a servant opened the door and gestured for him to enter. "The elders will see you now, sir." Following the girl through a long hallway, Ichigo held his breath in anticipation as she ushered him into the manor's main hall. "Here he is!" she announced happily.

"YAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Ichigo blinked in confusion as the various members of Soi-Fon's family all gather around him, looking at him in awe. The clan's elder, Soi-Fon's grandfather, stepped forward. "So you're Ichigo Kurosaki. It's so nice to meet you!" he happily said as he shook Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo felt he was in a twilight zone. He didn't know what to expect from her family but after dealing with Byakuya he figured that most nobles were more…Byakuya-ish. "It's…nice to meet you," he said as he let go of the elder's hand. "Um…you…have no objections to me dating Soi-Fon?" he asked.

Shaking his head, the elder smiled happily. "None whatsoever! Lady Soi-Fon informed us that you were the son of Isshin Shiba, so there is no challenge to tradition. Honestly, we were starting to give up hope that Lady Soi-Fon would ever take a lover. This is a happy day!" he said in a surprisingly Isshin-like manner.

Ichigo deadpanned as the family took him to the dining room where he was treated with a lavish meal. ' _You know, I'm hoping that the whole family doesn't act like this all the time. It's like an entire family of my dad!'_

 _ **Later….  
**_ **Soi-Fon's private sparring room**

Ichigo passed through the pair of ancient wooden doors into Soi-Fon's private chambers. The woman herself was busy punching a training dummy, her back to Ichigo. Ichigo blushed when he saw that she was wearing just her Stealth Force commander outfit. ' _Does that outfit have to show that much skin?'_ the prude wondered as he walked over to her. "Hey, Soi-Fon."

"Hello, Ichigo," Soi-Fon said as she continued to punch the dummy. Taking a minute to breathe, Soi-Fon turned her head to face Ichigo. "I assume you've met my family?"

"Uh huh. They were…not quite what I thought they'd be," he said reluctantly. "Are they always that chipper?"

The woman shrugged and turned around to face her new lover, back to her old self mostly. "Not really. They've been pushing me to take a husband for years now and when I told them that you were going to court me they decided not to question the fact that you were a Substitute Soul Reaper."

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "HUSBAND?! Isn't it a little too early for that?" He wasn't sure he was ready to be married yet.

Soi-Fon smirked amusingly at Ichigo's reaction. "What's the matter, Ichigo? You seem scared," she teased. Chuckling at his reaction, the fearsome woman walked over to the middle of the sparring ring. "If you're finished sputtering like an idiot, come over here and spar with me. I hardly have anyone competent enough to spar with; Omaeda is worthless in close combat."

Frowning, Ichigo removed Zangetsu from his back and set it on a bench. "You don't really like your lieutenant. So why keep him around?" he asked as he walked over to his girlfriend. He removed his _shihakusho_ as he figured it'd be too loose for a straight-up fight with her.

Putting up a fighting stance, the two Soul Reapers circled each other. "I don't like a cozy squad. I'm not like Byakuya or Kyoraku who have kind relationships with their lieutenants. I prefer a little tension. It makes my subordinates try a little harder. Besides, as much as I despise him, he is somewhat useful," she reluctantly admitted. When Ichigo was about to say something, Soi-Fon took advantage and struck, her body coiling and striking like a cobra. Sidestepping the punch, Ichigo fought back with a kick to her abdomen, pushing her away. "Seems you can fight," she said smirking, back to her old self again. "Good. It's been a while since I had a good spar…."

Ichigo surprised Soi-Fon with his knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. Thanks to his heightened reflexes and strength, she found herself actually fighting a capable fighter for the first time in forever.

Jumping into the air, Soi-Fon spun around and kicked Ichigo full force. Though he managed to block the attack with his arm, the force still made Ichigo skid several feet to the side. ' _How can she be so small and yet pack so much force?'_ Seeing Soi-Fon sweep with her legs, Ichigo jumped over Soi-Fon's head and landed behind her, punching her in the shoulder. "Guh!" Soi-Fon grimaced before backhanding Ichigo in the face. In retaliation, Ichigo flashstepped behind Soi-Fon and grabbed her braids. "Hey!" Soi-Fon angrily shouted. "Who said you could touch my braids?" Ichigo merely grinned, knowing he'd found her weak spot, when she suddenly disappeared, making him gasp in surprise as his hands held nothing. Soi-Fon's voice filtered in from behind. "Utsusemi. Nice try, Ichigo." Ichigo yelped as Soi-Fon picked him up and threw him to the ground, sitting atop his stomach to keep him pinned. "Looks like I win."

"Hey! That's cheating!"

Grinning evilly, Soi-Fon looked down at Ichigo with gleaming eyes. "Hey, you used the Flashstep before I did. As far as I'm concerned, all bets are off. I win. You lose."

"Alright fine," Ichigo said, admitting his defeat. "Now could you get off?"

Shaking her head, Soi-Fon sat back on Ichigo's chest. "Now why would I want to do that? I won after all. That means I can do as I please." When she scooted backward she felt her bottom brush up against something long and hard. Raising an eyebrow, Soi-Fon looked down at her boyfriend amused. "Really? I guess you really are a teenage."

"Hey! I can't help it!" Ichigo said blushing, turning away. "Your outfit's way too revealing…" he muttered.

Smiling, Soi-Fon laid down on top of Ichigo and smirked at his reaction. "Oh? I'm showing a little bit too much?" Taking Ichigo's hand, she put it on her back, letting him feel her smooth skin. "I thought young men liked women who showed a little skin?" she teased, caressing his cheek with the other hand. "Well, Ichigo?"

Putting a hand on the back of her neck, Ichigo pulled his girlfriend into a hot kiss, the air in the room seeming to get hotter as they made out on the floor. Feeling more in control, Soi-Fon undid the ties to her outfit and pulled her top down, letting Ichigo see her bare chest. ' _She seems small but she's pretty perky…'_ Ichigo mused as he lay there. Soi-Fon shivered when Ichigo's hand went to her stomach, traveling along her smooth skin up her front, palming her breast. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Soi-Fon got off of Ichigo for a quick second and undid her _obi_ , her _hakama_ pooling at her knees.

Noticing the increased blush in Ichigo's cheek, Soi-Fon smiled and shook her head. "What now, Ichigo? Did you want to take my clothes off yourself?" she asked tauntingly. "Well, if it's any consolation…" she got down between her legs and grabbed the hem of Ichigo's _hakama_. "I'll take your clothes off." She tugged and pulled the garment away, leaving Ichigo bare before her, his cock almost smacking her in the face as it stood at attention. ' _Is…is he bigger than before?'_ she thought, her cheeks turning pink. Shaking off any lingering fear, Soi-Fon gripped it with an inexperienced hand and brought her mouth to it. ' _It's so hot…'_ she thought, ' _It's even hotter than in my dreams….'_ Her tongue licked up the thick shaft, earning a groan from Ichigo. It inwardly thrilled her to know she could make him groan. Remembering how hard he made her cum the last time they were intimate, Soi-Fon suddenly wanted to know how Ichiog would sound from giving him oral. Wrapping her lips around his thick, mushroom head, Soi-Fon started to bob her head up and down. With a little… _practice,_ thanks to Yoruichi's help, Soi-Fon was able to suppress her gag reflex, so she took Ichigo deep down her throat. "Gllllckkk!" she choked but was undeterred.

Ichigo thought he was in heaven. Soi-Fon's mouth was hotter and wetter than he'd ever imagined. Never did he dream of the woman giving him head, let alone a deepthroat. "Soi-Fon…" he moaned, his hand going to her head, running his fingers through her black hair soothingly as her head went back and forth. "Soi-Fon…" he muttered, his eyes closing as the pleasure started to pool inside him.

"Glllck! Grrrrck!" was all that Soi-Fon could muster as her head moved faster. She could taste Ichigo on her tongue and it was addicting. Her newfound lust for Ichigo was causing her mind to go crazy; lewd, unthinkable thoughts were rolling through her head as Ichigo's cock slid in and out of her mouth. Remembering what Yoruichi had told her, Soi-Fon's hands cupped Ichigo's tender sac and started to gently fondle him, her mouth pulling back until only the head was in her mouth. She gave the lick a slit and made Ichigo shiver as he felt his sac tighten in her hands. "Mmmmmh…" Soi-Fon moaned, feeling the thick head in her mouth swell up in anticipation. Ichigo's hands gripped her head as he felt a hot rush flow through his cock, climaxing in her mouth. The captain's eyes widened as a thick, gooey treat flooded her mouth, tasting unlike anything she'd ever had. Ichigo watched as her cheeks swelled up from the amount he shot into her and was about to say something when she swallowed it all, a lewd, husky moan escaping her as she took her mouth a way, a stray shot landing on her cheek. Suddenly in Ichigo's eyes Soi-Fon just became a lot sexier.

Wiping the stray shot from her cheek, Soi-Fon looked up and saw Ichigo staring at her intently, her hand subconsciously rubbing herself as she panted for air. "Damn…I thought…I was gonna run out of air…" she gasped, the taste of Ichigo's cum heavy on her tongue.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked as he sat up.

"I'm fine. And judging from how you're still hard, so are you?"

The two Soul Reapers got onto their knees, Soi-Fon scooting closer. As Soi-Fon's hand returned to Ichigo's cock, stroking him gently, Ichigo palmed one of her petite breasts with one hand while the other pulled her close to his chest. Seeing the look in her eyes, eyes begging for him to take her, Ichigo pulled down Soi-Fon's panties and tossed them over to her pool of clothes, leaving the two lovers completely naked on the floor. Pulling Soi-Fon into his lap, Ichigo lifted her up, ready to sheath his sword inside her. But as the head touched her moist flower, she put a hand on his chest. "Stop. Not there." When Ichigo looked at her confused, Soi-Fon grabbed hold of Ichigo's cock and directed it to her back door. "There. Take me here."

Ichigo looked at her, the thought of giving her anal both concerning and arousing. "Are you sure?" he asked. "It will hurt. You're…kinda small…."

"I would sometimes…watch Lady Yoruichi when she was with a man," Soi-Fon admitted, blushing deeply. "She would always have him do her in the ass. If she can take it, so can I," she said restolutely. To prove her point, she pushed herself down onto Ichigo's hard cock, cringing as the head pushed into her tight ring of muscles. "Guhh!" Her nails dug into Ichigo's shoulder as she slowly sank down onto Ichigo's cock, trying hard not to scream as her asshole was stretched. "Oh fuck! It's so big!" she gasped. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and tried to soothe her as best he could, running his hand up and down her back while running his other hand through her black hair. Finally, just when she thought she was going to die from the pain, she reached the base of Ichigo's cock. "Fuck! It's like…" her head rolled back as she grimaced. "It's like you're touching my stomach!"

"Soi-Fon, are you okay?" Ichigo asked, trying hard not to feel good from the hot feel of Soi-Fon's ass while she was in so much pain. "Do you want to stop?"

Quickly shaking her head, Soi-Fon looked at him, panting. "No, I can handle it. Guhhh!" she groaned as she lifted her hips, feeling her ass move around his cock. "Hahhh! Ahhhh!" she moaned as she started to ride Ichigo's cock, feeling him slide deep into her asshole. Remembering what Yoruichi told her, Soi-Fon relaxed her muslces, letting Ichigo slide into her ass unhindered. As she soon began a slow rhythm the pain in her ass began to subside. "Mmmmmh…." Her braids clinked on the ground as she soon began to bounce faster.

Ichigo moaned from the feel of Soi-Fon's ass. He'd never thought about doing anal before but now he loved it. As Soi-Fon bounced on his lap, his hands went to her ass, cupping her cheeks. Eyeing her petite breasts bouncing in front of him, Ichigo took one of her pink nipples into his mouth, sucking on her while driving her down harder onto his cock.

Had anyone else been present they would've been shocked by the look on Soi-Fon's face. Feeling Ichigo pleasure her breasts as well as her ass, Soi-Fon's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue stuck out as she struggled to take in air. The feeling of Ichigo plowing her ass had caused her to descend to complete debauchery. "AH! YES! MY ASS! IT FEELS SO GOOD!" she cried out lewdly, her body tensing up. Ichigo took his mouth of her nipple and kissed her deeply, feeling close to cumming from her hot hole. Their tongues meshed together as they embraced, moaning into each other's mouths. Gripping her small cheeks, Ichigo slammed Soi-Fon down onto his cock one last time before exploding inside her. Ichigo's vision blurred as he came harder than ever, staining Soi-Fon's insides with white. Soi-Fon became a boneless mass in Ichigo's arms as she felt a massive rush of wet heat flow inside her, pushing her over the edge. Breaking the kiss, her head rolled back and she moaned uncontrollably as she came, soaking Ichigo's lap with her juices. When her head rolled back to face Ichigo, they met in another sloppy kiss, holding onto each other tightly.

Coming back to their senses, Soi-Fon broke the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting the two lovers. "Wow, that was amazing," she panted.

Running a hand through her hair, Ichigo smiled. "Yeah."

Smiling back, Soi-Fon got off Ichigo's cock, grimacing as her ass was emptied. "I'm gonna be sore tomorrow…" she muttered, trying to walk with a limp. But after a few steps she grimaced from the pain until Ichigo walked up to her and picked her up bridal style. Soi-Fon asked. Under normal circumstances she would've been pissed that someone other than Ichigo was carrying her but she could make an exception for Ichigo.

"Sure," said Ichigo, still horny. Walking over to their pile of clothes, Ichigo and Soi-Fon got dressed before Ichigo noticed something on a nearby bench. His face returned to its red color when he saw him and Soi-Fon kissing on the front cover. "Is that…what I think it is?" he asked as he picked Soi-Fon back up.

"Unfortunately, yes. Lieutenant Matsumoto followed us during our date. Don't worry though…" Soi-Fon's face smirked with vindictiveness. "I taught her the error of invading a woman's private life…" she said as Ichigo carried her into her bedroom, the two Soul Reapers still horny….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Squad 10: Captain's office**

Rangiku was trying to finish some paperwork, trying to keep a low profile, when her nose twitched. "Ahhh…ahhhh…ATCHOO!" she sneezed, her wig falling off her head, revealing her shaved head. Seeing herself in a nearby mirror, Rangiku cried a little before putting her wig back on and getting back to work, her cameras and all her editorial work in the trash can, destroyed by Soi-Fon….

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Disclaimer: I don't know Bleach.**

 _ **Weeks Later….**_

 __ _Ichigo slept soundly in Soi-Fon's bed, his lover snuggling into his chest. As the dawn filtered through the windows, his eyes drifted open. Seeing the girl he'd come to love snoozing peacefully in his arms, Ichigo ran a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. Hearing a small creak, he turned and saw the door open._

 _Standing in the doorway was a small girl, the spitting image of Soi-Fon. "Daddy! Mommy!"_

 _Soi-Fon stirred awake as their daughter hopped onto the bed. "Yoru, what is it? Did you have another bad dream?"_

 _Giggling, the little girl hugged her father's neck. "Nope! Daddy promised to play Flashstep with me today!" Yoru looked up at Ichigo with prideful eyes. "I practiced! Just like I promised, Daddy!"_

 _"You have, eh?" Soi-Fon playfully smirked, patting her daughter's head. "Well then. Are you fast enough to dodge…this?_ "

" _Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Yoru laughed uncontrollably as her parents started to tickle her, lying her down between them as they watched their daughter laugh. "Mommy! Daddy! Ahahahahahahah! That tickles!"_

 _Smiling, Ichigo and Soi-Fon looked at each other then back to their daughter. Ichigo kissed Soi-Fon before picking up Yoru, his cheerful girl hugging his neck as he carried her out, the father and daughter ready for a happy day of play…._

Ichigo's eyes snapped open as he sat straight up, panting hard. "Whoa!" He looked around and saw darkness, his mind spinning from the vivid dream before realizing he was in Soi-Fon's bed, having spent a hot and steamy night with his girlfriend, their clothes littering the floor. They'd spent the night doing something that most people would've been shocked to see: talking. A more and more common pastime for the two was sitting under a tree in the Fon Clan's garden, talking to each other well into the night before retreating to Soi-Fon's bed. Sometimes they'd have sex; sometimes they'd just cuddle.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo cooled down, lying back down on the bed. He turned to look at Soi-Fon, seeing her dreaming face. He became concerned as he watched her go from happy to sad and then back to happy. Pulling her close, Ichigo, like in his dream, ran a hand through her black hair and kissed her forehead, wondering what she was dreaming about….

 _Soi-Fon walked to her captain's quarters, eager to please her goddess. It mattered little what people thought of her when she relinquished her position and gave her captaincy back to its rightful holder. She did it because Yoruichi would always be her shining goddess, the path she would walk would always lead to her. Reaching the door to her chambers, Soi-Fon pushed it open…_

 _And found nothing. Yoruichi was gone._

 _"No…" Soi-Fon muttered, dropping to her knees. "Not again…" she whispered as the tears ran down her face. "NO!" The wooden floor was cracked as Soi-Fon's fist came down on it. "No! I don't want to be alone again!"_

 _She thought of the past hundred years. For a hundred years she had been alone. She had to face down countless perils and be the leader her men needed without Yoruichi's guiding hand. "I can't do it!" she cried out, wishing that Yoruichi would appear in her chair like a phantom returning from the grave. "Lady Yoruichi! Don't leave me! I don't…I can't be alone again!"_

 _In the midst of her despair came a pair of arms, wrapping around her from behind. Ichigo's warmth filled her and calmed the storm in her heart. "You're not alone, Soi-Fon. I'm here."_

 _Soi-Fon's hand touched his and her tears stopped. "Ichigo…don't leave me. I…" she squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't want to be alone anymore!" She turned around and buried her face in his neck, sobbing as she accepted his embrace. She needed him. He wasn't the same as Yoruichi but she needed him just the same._

 _Because without him Soi-Fon would be truly alone._

"Mmmmhhh…" Soi-Fon grumbled as she woke up, finding herself lying with Ichigo, her head on his chest. She could feel the sun's warm rays touch heat her arms up as she lay next to her lover. Lifting her head up, Soi-Fon yawned and saw that Ichigo was already awake. "Watching me sleep? That's creepy…" she said, wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

As the two sat up, Ichigo looked away, still not used to Soi-Fon's dry humor. "Sorry. I've been awake the past few minutes. Had a weird dream, that's all."

Popping her bones back into place, Soi-Fon sat back against the pillow. "What about? Was it a bad dream?" she asked, curious. She found talking to Ichigo to be interesting; it helped her open up in a way she never had before. "Or…was it a good dream?"

Chuckling, Ichigo shook his head and sat back with her. "No, just weird. I dreamt that we…had a kid…."

Raising an eyebrow, Soi-Fon looked at Ichigo with an amused face, interested at the notion of her having a child with Ichigo. "And that bothers you? Are you scared of being a father?" She crossed her arms and cocked her head. "Or is it you have a problem with having a child with me?"

Ichigo quickly shook his head, not wanting to piss her off. He'd found that even though she'd become much softer than before, she still had a short fuse and it was easy to earn a punch to the gut. "No, nothing like that. It's just…I never imagined me becoming a father before…it's weird."

Soi-Fon shrugged. "You're seventeen, Ichigo. Young men don't really think of things like settling down and having a family. So it's natural that you feel uneasy." She narrowed her eyes and leaned forward. "Which reminds me, the elders have been nudging me to bear a child to be the next heir to the clan. Should we get started on it?" she whispered into his ear, running a hand across his chest sensually.

"Soi-Fon!"

His girlfriend gave a rare chuckle and got off the bed, putting on her Stealth Force Commander outfit. "You can relax, Ichigo. I'm only joking. I'm not ready for children too, so why don't we put a lid on this conversation for now."

"Okay." Ichigo got out of bed and pulled on his _Shihakusho_ and _Hakama._ "So what were you dreaming about?"

"Stuff…."

Ichigo looked at her annoyed when she walked out of the room, wondering what was going on inside that head of hers. ' _Then again, it is kind of a sensitive question, so maybe I shouldn't pry._ '

Shrugging, Ichigo picked up Zangetsu and headed out, heading for Squad Six to spar with Renji….

 _ **Later….  
**_ **Squad Six Sparring Grounds**

Ichigo and Renji clashed in the middle of the grounds, Captain Kuchiki looking on with several of his men. Ichigo pushed Renji back and braced himself as the redhead swung Zabimaru at him, the blade-whip coming close to taking his arm off before he blocked at the last second. Renji noticed Ichigo's late reaction time and frowned. "What's the matter, Ichigo? You're losing your edge."

"You're imagining things," Ichigo retorted, keeping his stance up.

" _Daddy promised to play Flashstep with me today!_ "

Ichigo, recalling the vivid dream, shook his head and tried not to look distracted.

But Renji merely looked at Ichigo with his head cocked to the side, a look of annoyance on his face. "Is that so? Alright then, let's hope you can keep up with this." He held his sword in front of him and his body pulsed red. "Bankai!" Soon he was surrounded by his bone-snake Bankai. "Hihio Zabimaru! Here I come, Ichigo!"

Renji's Bankai was much faster than Ichigo had remembered. Apparently he'd honed his skills in the time that Ichigo had been powerless to the point where his Bankai was no longer slow and cumbersome. Ichigo cried out as the massive snake-skull slammed into him, forcing him on the defense. Flashstepping away, he stuck his arms out charged up his spirit energy. "Ban-"

" _Which reminds me, the elders have been nudging me to bear a child to be the next heir to the clan. Shall we get started on that?"_

The distracting thought kept Ichigo delayed longer than normal and before he could release his Bankai Renji slammed his bone snake into him, sending him flying. "GAHHHHH!" His vision blurred as he hit something and only when he found himself staring up at Byakuya did he realize that the man had caught him and kept him from crashing into the wall. "Byakuya?"

"This spar is over." Byakuya helped Ichigo onto his feet and frowned at the boy. "Renji, seal your Bankai. It is obvious that Ichigo has too much on his mind to concentrate on sparring." As Renji's Bankai faded he looked at Ichigo with a face that was half concern and half annoyed. "Ichigo, what is wrong. You are never this careless."

"I'm fine," Ichigo insisted.

Renji and Byakuya watched the boy leave the grounds, dusting himself off as he wrapped Zangetsu back up in its wrappings. Byakuya narrowed his eyes when he saw the look on Ichigo's face; it was one of deep thought and he knew that right now the boy's mind was in farther fields right now. Turning to Renji, Byakuya instructed him to finish the paperwork in the office while he dealt with Ichigo.

Ichigo was taken aback when Byakuya walked up next to him. "What do you want, Byakuya?" Ichigo asked.

"I noticed that when you were about to release your Bankai, you hesitated a split second, which gave Renji an advantage."

"No I didn't!" Ichigo insisted. "Renji's Bankai is just faster than I remember!"

Byakuya stopped walking and glared at Ichigo, who gulped, knowing that the man had X-ray vision when it came to spotting a lie. "Ichigo, I am more than prepared to ask Captain Kurotsuchi for a drug to make you more honest…" he threatened.

Ichigo gulped before deciding to relent. "It's nothing, really, Byakuya. I just had a weird dream and I can't get it out of my head, that's all. Really," he said, not wanting Byakuya to try to give him advice. "I just need to focus on something else."

"That seems unlikely from what I saw." Byakuya crossed his arms and scowled. "The last thing we need is go into a crisis with you distracted." He looked at Ichigo like a father scolding his son.

Sighing and knowing that Byakuya wouldn't let up, Ichigo relented. "I just had a dream about me and Soi-Fon…raising a child together. I told Soi-Fon about and she was okay about it but…I don't know why I'm so concerned by it," he looked away as he spoke, his ears red as he confessed in front of Byakuya, wishing he'd just leave him alone.

"I see. I think I understand," Byakuya said. "What's concerning you isn't the dream itself. Your problem is that you're having concerns regarding your future with Captain Soi-Fon."

Ichigo listened to the man and let his words sink in before admitting to the truth before him. "Yeah, I am…." He opened his mouth to speak but Byakuya silenced him with a hand.

"Ichigo, your position right now is one that nobody has stood in. As Rukia once said, you're a child of two worlds. Having Captain Soi-Fon as your lover," Ichigo blushed from the words, "Has made you much happier, but now you're feeling that your future with her is uncertain. Having her in your life has caused you to worry that being happy in the Soul Society with make you abandon the World of the Living. That is what is really troubling you."

Ichigo stared at the man before looking at the ground, the seeds of uncertainty that had been planted by the dream now taking root. "You're right," he admitted. "I'm not sure how this is ever going to work. I don't want to just leave my friends and family but…I don't want to leave Soi-Fon either." He looked up at Byakuya and his face showed his uncertainty. "What should I do?"

' _Asking others for advice. I take it back; he HAS matured over the past seventeen months.'_ "You should discuss this with Captain Soi-Fon. It's not something that neither I nor anyone else can tell you. When you're with someone, Ichigo, you'll learn that sometimes you have to make hard decisions." Giving the boy a rare pat on the shoulder, Byakuya nodded at him before walking away, leaving Ichigo to ponder….

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

 __A group of female soul reapers, four in total, were all huddled together out in the open courtyard, gossiping about Ichigo and Soi-Fon, whom everyone was talking about. In each girl's hands was a copy of the SWA magazine with Ichigo and Soi-Fon kissing on the front cover. Despite her attempts to locate and destroy all copies, Soi-Fon was unable to get rid of all of them. "Did you see Captain Soi-Fon and Ichigo over by Squad Two's grounds? They were sitting underneath the tree and holding hands! It was so adorable!"

"I know right? They make such a cute couple! You wouldn't imagine Captain Soi-Fon dating though…."

"Still though, if they get married, does that mean that Ichigo's gonna stop being a Deputy and be an actual Soul Reaper?"

"Maybe. Or is she gonna give up her captaincy and go elope with him in the World of the Living?"

The group of girls where interrupted when a voice cleared her throat nearby. "Don't you girls have duties to fulfill rather than stand around and gossip?"

The girls turned around and saw to their horror Captain Soi-Fon standing behind them, tapping her foot impatiently as she leered at them when she saw the magazines in their hands. One of the girls was on the verge of screaming in terror and quickly sputtered out apologies. "I'll hear none of it!" Soi-Fon barked. "Now quit the chatter and get back to work before I inform your captains!" She held out her hand. "And hand over the magazines, if you please?"

One by one, each girl reluctantly handed over their magazine. Once the group had dispersed, Soi-Fon reached into her pocket and pulled out a match, lighting three of them on fire. However, she sat down one a bench next to the smoldering ashes of them and stared at the picture on the front cover of the last magazine. She thought about what the girls said and sighed in frustration. She knew that things couldn't keep going on like they were. Sooner or later, one of them would have to give in order to keep their relationship going. ' _But I can't just ask Ichigo to forfeit everything to stay with me. He has a family. Friends. Even Lady Yoruichi is over in the World of the Living.'_

She looked at the image on the magazine hard, seeing herself in Ichigo's arms, her eyes closed as her lips touched Ichigo's. She remembered the kiss quite well. For days after, the feel of his lips remained on Soi-Fon's until she couldn't take the longing anymore and invited him to meet with her elders, where they made their relationship confirmed. Looking up at the sky, she felt lost for the first time in a century. She thought about her dream and how she'd broken down when she saw that Yoruichi was gone again, only for her to regain herself when Ichigo promised to never leave her. "I don't want to leave him…" she muttered. "I don't want to be lonely ever again…."

It occurred to her that she could step down from her positions and live with Ichigo in his world. It'd be unprecedented but her fellow captains would understand; most of them anyway. It was highly doubtful that anyone knew what went on in Mayuri's head. Her family might not approve, since she had no living siblings to take her place, but there were others who could become head of the family. "Lady Yoruichi," she said quietly, as if saying her name would summon her to her aid. "What should I do? I…"her eyes watered as the image of Ichigo popped into her head. "I don't know what to do…."

Deciding that sitting there and crying like a schoolgirl wasn't going to help her out at all, Soi-Fon wiped her eyes and stood up. "I'll talk with him. We need to figure out where we want to go from here…."

 _ **Later that evening….  
**_ **Fon Clan Manor**

Ichigo walked through the gates of the manor and looked around, a Hell Butterfly leading him on. He'd received the message that Soi-Fon needed to speak with him right away while talking to Rukia and made it here as fast as he could. Instead of going inside the manor through a window, the Hell Butterfly flittered away, towards the tall tree, its cherry blossoms in full bloom. Ichigo watched it land on the shoulder of Soi-Fon, who was sitting calmly under the tree. Seeing the insect, she turned her head and swallowed the lump in her throat, gesturing to her lover.

"Ichigo. We…we need to talk…."

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

Hornets chapter 8  
IchigoXSoi-Fon

 **A.N.: I  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **Back to where we left off….  
**_ **Fon Clan Grounds: 9:45 PM**

Ichigo sat down next to Soi-Fon and laid back against the tree. It was apparent that Soi-Fon was feeling the same fears that he had. He could tell that his girlfriend was nervous; she was wearing a kimono, which was a first. She never wore a kimono before. There was a tension in the air as they sat under the tree. Both knew that this conversation was a long time coming and both Soul Reapers feared for its consequences.

The woman looked up at the cherry blossoms blooming above her and found her voice. "I've been thinking about us today, Ichigo. Remember when we woke up and you asked what was I dreaming about?"

Her boyfriend was silent but gave a quiet nod.

"You wanted to know what my dream was this morning?"

The Substitute looked at Soi-Fon with curious eyes. "Yes?"

Soi-Fon was silent for a moment before replying. "I dreamt that I'd given my position as captain back to Yoruichi. But then…she disappeared. I felt so lonely, but then you came and embraced me, like you did that night I got poisoned and my loneliness stopped." She turned to Ichigo and her face showed pain. "I never want to feel lonely again. When Yoruichi abandoned me, I felt like I wanted to die. For an entire century, I've shouldered the burden of being alone. When…when we started dating, I didn't feel alone anymore. You've done more for me than anyone else has in my life, including Lady Yoruichi. But I don't want to cost you everything. I…." She looked away from him and her hands balled into fists. "I don't know what to do."

Ichigo listened to her, wondering what he should say. What COULD he say? "Soi-Fon…."

Looking back at her boyfriend, Soi-Fon frowned. "Ichigo, we aren't children. You and I both know that for this to keep going, one of us is going to have to give. I am a Soul Reaper and when you get down to it, you're a Human. And I…I don't want you to give up your family and friends just for me." Her frown turned into a tiny smile, which surprised Ichigo. He'd never seen this side of her before in his life. "But I don't want to leave you. I've decided that I never want to leave your side, even if it costs me my rank as captain or-"

Ichigo put a finger to her lips. "No, Soi-Fon. I can't ask you to do that." When Soi-Fon's eyes widened in horror, thinking that he'd decided to break off their relationship, he immediately explained himself. "Soi-Fon, I've been thinking it over all day. Ever since I got my powers from Rukia, my life has constantly revolved around the Soul Society. I always knew that one day, I'd have to give up being Human and stay in the Soul Society. If it's to stay with you, I'm ready to do that."

Soi-Fon blinked. ' _He's willing to give all that up…for me?'_ "Ichigo, but…what about your family and friends? I can't just ask you to say goodbye to them for my sake." She was worried that he valued his human life over her and now here he was willing to give it up.

Chuckling, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, knowing that she had been giving this some heavy thought. "I've been thinking about that all day too. I don't know much about this but…I want to stay with you too. My dad and sisters will understand; and it's not like I can't pop over and say hello to them whenever I want. I'm not scared of staying here with you anymore."

Soi-Fon, feeling more emotional than she'd ever been in a long time, pulled away from his embrace and looked at Ichigo with shock all over her face. "Ichigo, are you saying…you'll really leave the World of the Living for good just to stay with me?" She knew that the boy could make a hard sacrifice but this seemed surreal to her. "But…why?"

Ichigo's face turned cherry red, his emotions bubbling through his mental barrier. "Soi-Fon, in the time I've spent with you, I've been happier than I've been in years. And I can tell that you're happy too. I'm okay with staying with you here because you make me happy." His face neared hers and he smiled.

"You're really willing to stay here forever in the Soul Society…for me?" Soi-Fon's heart started to pound like crazy.

Ichigo lips said the three words nobody had ever said to Soi-Fon before, making the woman cry from shock.

" _I love you….'_

Soi-Fon immediately pushed Ichigo back against the bark of the tree and kissed him, confused as to why she was feeling so happy but not fighting the waves of joy she felt from that one sentence. "I love you too, Ichigo," she said when she finally broke the kiss. The two embraced in a sweet hug for a minute before the evening chill made itself known. "The bedroom?" Soi-Fon suggested.

"Yes." Ichigo picked Soi-Fon up bridal style and flashstepped all the way to Soi-Fon's bedroom. Locking the door, Ichigo carried his lover over to the bed and gently laid her down onto it. It didn't take him long to strip out of his clothes, dipping a knee onto the bed once he was naked. Soi-Fon blushed as he reached for her kimono. "You ready, Soi-Fon?" he asked, looking at her sweetly.

"Shaolin."

Ichigo blinked. "Huh?"

Turning away, Soi-Fon blushed. "When…when we're together, like this, call me by my real name: Shaolin."

Ichigo stared down at his girlfriend in amazement. She'd never told him that Soi-Fon wasn't her real name. For her to him this must've meant a lot to her. "Ok, Shaolin." Ichigo undid the tie to her kimono and pulled it away. Putting a hand on his chest to stop him, Soi-Fon got up and stepped off the bed. Putting her hands on her kimono, she slowly shrugged out of it as she parted the outfit's folds. Ichigo could feel his manhood spring to life as Soi-Fon stood there naked, stepping out of the pool of clothes at her feet and getting back on the bed. She and Ichigo embraced each other and rolled around on the large king-sized bed, each feeling the other up as their tongues battled each other.

Soi-Fon ended up on top and straddled Ichigo's lap, moaning into the dark ceiling as his hands roamed up her front, cupping her petite breasts. "Ichigo…that feels good…" she moaned, closing her eyes as Ichigo's thumbs circled her nipples. Without any more foreplay, Soi-Fon lifted her hips and sank down on Ichigo's cock. "Ahhhh…."

Ichigo's hands went to her waist. As she fully sheathed Ichigo's cock in her tight snatch, she leaned down and kissed him, her hips lifting and slamming down. "Shaolin…" Ichigo moaned as their lips parted, caressing her cheek softly. Soi-Fon's response was another kiss, quickly losing herself to the pleasure. Ichigo's hands grabbed at her ass as he thrusted up, making Soi-Fon cry out in ecstasy. Wrapping his arms around her, Ichigo, still making out lewdly with Soi-Fon, rolled over and pumped into her hard and fast. Soi-Fon clawed at Ichigo's back, feeling his cock rub against her sweet spots.

"Ah! Ichigo! Yes!" She buried her face in Ichigo's shoulder as he fucked her with abandon. Ichigo, wanting to go deeper inside her, set her legs on his shoulders and pumped into her as fast as he could, cherishing the look on Soi-Fon's face. The bed rocked and creaked as Ichigo leaned forward, keeping Soi-Fon pinned beneath him as he pounded away at her pussy. "Ichigo…" Soi-Fon moaned. "Faster! Harder! Deeper!" she pleaded.

"Shaolin…" Ichigo gripped Soi-Fon's legs tight and quickened his pace. Every thrust kept whittling away at his endurance; her walls continuously tightened around him. "I'm gonna cum!"

All Soi-Fon said was a lewd moan as she came. "Ohhhhhhh!"

Feeling Soi-Fon's pussy gush around him pushed the boy over the edge. "Shaolin!" he grunted before releasing inside her. Soi-Fon's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Ichigo creampied her, her body shaking beneath Ichigo. The two lovers stayed like that, connected to each other in the most intimate of ways, for a long time, panting while they kissed madly.

Finally, Ichigo pulled out of Soi-Fon and laid down next to her, pulling the short captain close. "Shaolin, I love you."

"I love you too, Ichigo," Soi-Fon said, burying her head in Ichigo's chest. "Are you sure about this?" she asked, needing to be reassured.

"Yes," Ichigo said, pulling the covers over them. "I'll let my friends and family that I'll be moving here and I'll talk to Captain Ukitake about how figuring out what to do with my Substitute duties. I want to be with you, Shaolin. That's a promise."

Smiling, Soi-Fon, or rather, Shaolin, snuggled into Ichigo's embrace and fell asleep right alongside him, confident that everything was going to be okay….

 _ **Weeks Later….  
**_ **Soi-Fon's room**

Soi-Fon yawned as she got out of bed, popping her bones back into place and got up. She'd been given several days off which she'd spent with Ichigo and his family while they were still adjusting to his decision to stay with her in the Soul Society. ' _Alright, vacation is over. Now it's time I get back to train…to train…HRCKKK!'_

Soi-Fon's stomach lurched and she immediately ran for the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet. Gasping for air, Soi-Fon paused for a moment before going back to throwing up. ' _What's going on?! Did I eat something bad last night?'_ She dismissed the notion instantly. Yuzu's cooking was fantastic and during the few days she'd been with Ichigo's family she'd never once gotten sick. And besides, with her body's natural resistance food poisoning was out of the question.

Cleaning her face in the sink, Soi-Fon hobbled out of the bathroom before she spun around and saw something on the sink's counter; something that she'd completely forgotten to take in the past few weeks:

Her contraceptives. She wasn't having food poisoning. She was having _morning sickness._

Soi-Fon's eyes widened in alarm. ' _OH NO! I've completely forgotten to take those after Ichigo and I had our talk! This…this can't be happening!'_

Grabbing her _Haori_ , Soi-Fon hurried to Squad Four. She needed to speak with Captain Unohana….

 _ **An Hour Later….  
**_ **Squad Four; Unohana's Examination room**

Soi-Fon sat on the exam table, her heart thumping in her chest as she waited for Unohana to come back with the results. The woman had been taken aback when Soi-Fon had run up to her asking for a pregnancy test but had complied with quick efficiency. After running a few quick tests, Unohana left to go check the results, leaving Soi-Fon to wait and ponder.

Sweat rolled down her back as she sat there, praying this was just a figment of her imagination. She wasn't ready for children yet. Hell, she didn't think she'd be ready for children _ever!_ "What am I supposed to tell, Ichigo? What am I supposed to tell the other captains?" A pregnant Commander of the Stealth Force was something unprecedented and knowing the Head-Captain there's bound to be repercussions from this.

The captain swallowed the lump in her throat as Unohana came back into the room, holding a clipboard. "Well, Captain Soi-Fon, I suppose congratulations are in order. My tests confirmed it: You're with child."

Soi-Fon's face turned bone white at the news. No doubt her clan would be happy to hear it but she didn't know what Ichigo's reaction will be. Looking down at her pregnant body, she took deep breaths before looking back up at Unohana. "Thank you, Captain Unohana," she said as she got up, her legs feeling wobbly. "If you'll excuse me. I need to inform Ichigo…."

Unohana watched her fellow captain leave with a worried look, knowing that this was going to shock the teen immensely.

 _ **Several Minutes Later….**_

 __Soi-Fon found her boyfriend chatting with Renji Abarai, with Byakuya speaking to Komamura and Kensei nearby. Gulping from anxiety, Soi-Fon composed herself and walked across the courtyard, making her way to Ichigo. Renji saw Soi-Fon approaching and bowed in respect. "Oh hey, Soi-Fon," Ichigo said, smiling at the woman. "Where've you been all day?"

"Squad Four," Soi-Fon explained. "Um…Ichigo? I…need to tell you something… _alone._ " She glared at Renji, who got the drift and excused himself.

Ichigo saw that she had a nervous look on her face, which was as abnormal for Soi-Fon and frowned. "Squad Four? What's the matter? Are you okay?"

Taking a deep breath, Soi-Fon spoke softly, not wanting the other captains to hear the news just yet. "Ichigo…I'm-"

"Hey Ichigo!"

The two turned to see Kyoraku and Ukitake walking up to them. "Well now, look at you two lovebirds!" Kyoraku exclaimed, obviously hitting the sake early today.

Ukitake, smiling his friendly little smile as always, turned to the young man. "Ichigo, Rukia is going to go train in the squad's grounds today and she wanted to know if you and Renji would like to train with her."

Ichigo nodded and was about to reply when Soi-Fon tugged on his sleeve urgently. "Ichigo! I'm talking to you!" Soi-Fon barked, getting angry at having been interrupted.

"Sorry," Ichigo said, turning his back on the two captains. "What'd you want to tell me?"

"Ichigo, listen to me…I'm…I'm…" Soi-Fon took another deep breath, "I'm pr-"

"ICHIGO!"

Soi-Fon bristled in frustration as Kenpachi and Shinji came out of nowhere and walked over to them. "Kenpachi, I'm kind of in the middle of something!" Ichigo insisted, slowly backing away from the massive man.

"Relax, Ichigo," Shinji said. "He's got bigger problems with Yachiru wanting a puppy."

As Ichigo broke off into a conversation with Shinji and Kenpachi, Soi-Fon became more and more agitated at being interrupted every time she tried to pull Ichigo away from everyone. Finally, she had enough. ' _To hell with subtlety!'_

"Ichigo…" When Ichigo didn't hear her she shouted at the top of her lungs "ICHIGO! I'M PREGNANT!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the woman. Ichigo, for his part, turned bone-white at the declaration. His jaw dropped as he stared and knew from the look on her face that she was serious. All of the captains in turn stared at the boy in shock, and in Renji's case admiration.

For the longest time, all Ichigo could hear was Kenpachi slowly clapping….

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **A.N.: I will be getting to Isshin, Yuzu and Karin's reaction in the next chapter, so don't comment about how I wasted an opportunity by not showing him.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **Six Months Later….  
**_ **Squad 1: Head-Captain's chambers**

The lieutenants were all gathered in their meeting room, most of their captains assembling in the Head-Captain's main office. The group turned their heads when they heard footsteps coming towards them and a shadow emerged in the doorway. "The meeting start already?"

Renji grinned from ear to ear. "No, they're still waiting on you and Captain Ukitake, _Captain Fon,_ " he said teasingly.

"Shut up, Renji…" Ichigo grumbled, clad in Soi-Fon's _Haori._ He sighed as he walked past his friends and the other lieutenants, heading for the main chamber. "I still don't see why Yoruichi can't do this instead of me…."

Rukia, sitting in a chair, crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side. "Well, Mr. Casanova, she's not the one who got the Commander of the Stealth Force pregnant, now is she? You did tell the Head-Captain you'd take responsibility, right?"

Ichigo glared at his friend. "I don't think _this_ is what I meant, Rukia."

Izuru stopped the quarreling friends. "Ichigo, you shouldn't delay here. You're needed with the captains."

Nodding, Ichigo continued onward. "Right. Thanks, Izuru…."

As he entered the main chamber and to his spot next to Captain Unohana, he felt all eyes on him, some with curiosity, some with amusement and some, mainly Byakuya, with annoyance. Ichigo felt uncomfortable. He'd never wanted a position within the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, intending on just continuing his Substitute duties. Nowhere did he imagine things winding up like this. As both Soi-Fon and Ichigo had feared, the Head-Captain was not exactly happy with the fact that Soi-Fon had become pregnant….

 _ **Six Months Ago….**_

 __"Captain Soi-Fon, how could you be so reckless?" the elder man admonished. In front of his desk were both Ichigo and Soi-Fon, with the other captains standing to the side, minus Kurotsuchi, who were watching the two get chewed out. "Under normal circumstances I'd congratulate you, Captain Soi-Fon; but in this case your lack of caution is offensive. You are not only the Captain of Squad Two but the head of the Stealth Force as well. You are a major military asset for the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Any period where you are out of commission for a length of time is unacceptable!"

Soi-Fon, not used to being chewed out like this, merely stared at the floor. She felt numb, both with the news of her pregnancy and the fact that she would probably be considered a disgrace to the Squads. "Head-Captain…I…." For the other captains, seeing Soi-Fon embarrassed and at a loss for words was a first. Kyoraku and Ukitake were looking at her incredulously.

The Head-Captain turned to Ichigo, who gulped and tried to speak, only for the Head-Captain to stamp his cane into the floor, silencing him. "Ichigo. Did I hear you correctly when you told Captain Soi-Fon that you would take responsibility for getting her pregnant?"

"Um…yes?" Ichigo said, not knowing where this was going.

Yamamoto glared at the boy, coming to a decision to teach the boy a lesson in what responsibility really is. "Very well then. Captain Soi-Fon," he turned to the woman. "You will instruct Ichigo Kurosaki in the affairs of both Squad Two and the Stealth Force. When you reach the point in your pregnancy when you are unable to fulfill your duties, he will fulfill your role as is his responsibility!" he declared.

Everyone stared at the old man with their jaws hanging low. You could've heard a fly buzzing in the next room; such was the shocked silence that settled. "He…Head-Captain!" Soi-Fon sputtered. "You can't possibly mean that-"

"I do. As of this moment, Ichigo Kurosaki will be the Acting-Captain of Squad Two and the Commander of the Stealth Force until you give birth!" he declared.

Kyoraku stepped forward. "Uhhhh…don't you think that's a little premature, Yama? Ichigo doesn't know the first thing about leading a Squad. I get that you're angry but doesn't the phrase "Boys will be boys" apply here?" he said, hoping to try to maybe get the two lovers out of this mess.

That hope died with the Head-Captain's next words. "Captain Soi-Fon and Lieutenant Omaeda can instruct him in their ways, and you can assist him with learning the duties of captains then, Shunsui, since you feel so inclined to defend the boy. The boy is already at the level of a Soul Reaper captain so he will make an able substitute for Soi-Fon while she's incapacitated."

Ichigo and Soi-Fon were dismissed, walking out of the room and standing outside the room in shock. "Wow…just…wow…." Ichigo stood there, feeling like his feet were made of lead. "Soi-Fon, you okay?"

"I think…I think…I need to sit down…" she murmured, not sure what just happened. She took hold of Ichigo's hand and led him to the Fon family Mansion, where she needed to inform her family. The two spent the remainder of the day sitting under their tree, not speaking at all and just trying to shake off the shock while holding each other….

 _ **Back to the Present**_

Ichigo was bored out of his skull as he waited patiently. Ukitake had yet to arrive yet, what with being so sickly, so the waiting was causing him to become restless. Fighting the need to fidget, he looked down at the ground and took deep breaths, hoping that everybody would pay him no mind. He'd started taking over Soi-Fon's role as captain of Squad Two after she'd entered her second trimester, unable to move freely anymore with her growing baby.

Unlike the Head-Captain, the Fon family had been ecstatic to learn that Soi-Fon was with child. Already happy to hear that Ichigo and Soi-Fon were solidifying their relationship by having Ichigo stay in the Soul Society, the elders were overjoyed to hear the news. However, not wanting to cause a scandal among the nobility, they insisted on Ichigo marrying Soi-Fon before she gave birth, and quickly began to plan their impending wedding. Ichigo, too shocked with so many revelations being dropped onto his shoulders at once, was not exactly glad to hear that when he married his last name would change to Fon. He didn't want to abandon his mother's name.

As instructed, Soi-Fon and Kyoraku began to teach Ichigo the responsibilities of being a captain. After they'd recovered from the shock of Yamamoto's orders, Soi-Fon, together with Ichigo, had gathered her men in her Squad's training grounds and announced that in due time, Ichigo would be taking over her role as captain. To Ichigo's shock, most of the men were actually okay with this, knowing of his strength from his battles with Kenpachi, Byakuya and Aizen.

However, there was one voice of resistance to Ichigo's appointment….

 _ **Previously….  
**_ **Squad Two Training Grounds**

"This is ridiculous!" Omaeda shouted over the heads of his men. Soi-Fon glared at her lieutenant as he stepped forward. "I'm the lieutenant! The one who should be the Acting-Captain is me! Not some meddling Substitute!"

Ichigo turned to Soi-Fon. "He uh…does bring up a good point. Wouldn't he make a better substitute for you then me since he knows your squad better?"

Crossing her arms, Soi-Fon shook her head. "It's the Head-Captain's orders, Omaeda. I don't like this any more than you do. But it occurs to me…" she tapped her chin with a finger as a devious idea popped into her head, a wicked smile on her face. "A show of strength should be able to convince the Head-Captain otherwise. If you're able to defeat Ichigo in a one-on-one fight, I'm certain he'd let you take over in Ichigo's place."

Omaeda paled. "Whaaaaaaaat?" He looked at Ichigo and gulped, remembering the last time they fought…when Ichigo beat him with a single punch.

Soi-Fon turned to the other men and barked orders, "Clear the sparring circle. Omaeda will be facing Ichigo Kurosaki. Stand aside!" she ordered.

Knowing what she was thinking, Ichigo whispered into her ear. "You're evil, you know that? You just want me to beat up your lieutenant."

"He has had it coming for a long time…" she said vindictively, watching Omaeda, scared out of his skull, walk over to the center of the ring. "Besides, the men need to see your strength if you have any hope of having them follow you. So it's a win-win."

Nodding, Ichigo picked up Zangetsu and walked into the center of the ring, facing Omaeda. "You ready?" he called out.

The fat lieutenant drew his sword. "It's not going to be like last time! This time I'll wipe the floor with you!"

Soi-Fon walked to the edge of the ring and held up her hand. "Begin!"

"Smash him: Gegetsuburi!"

Omaeda's sword morphed into a large ball and chain. Ichigo kept his stance up and waited. Omaeda, spinning the ball around to add centrifugal force to it, hurled the weapon at Ichigo. Just when Soi-Fon was about to wonder when he was about to move, Ichigo sidestepped at the last minute and grabbed the chain.

The hapless lieutenant tugged on his weapon but Ichigo wouldn't let go. "Hey! Give that back!"

"You want it?" Ichigo taunted. "Here, have it!" As Omaeda made a hard tug Ichigo let go of the chain and dodged the metal ball as it screamed past him….

"AHHHHHHH!" Omaeda screamed as his own weapon hit him, sending him flying. Soi-Fon watched with smug satisfaction as her lieutenant it the dirt feet away, knocked out by his own zanpakuto. The other men looked at Ichigo with awe at how he defeated their second-in-command with such ease.

"Using Omaeda's own weapon against him with cunning and speed," Soi-Fon noted. "Maybe you will make a good commander of the Stealth Force after all, Ichigo," she praised. She turned around and faced her men. "I assume that there are no other objections to Ichigo's skill?" she asked.

Not one person spoke up….

 _ **Back to the present….**_

 __"So Ichigo…."

The boy turned his head to see Captain Unohana smiling at him. "Have all the preparations for your wedding been completed? We're all anxious to see you and Captain Soi-Fon tie the knot," she said, being one of the few people who didn't hate on Ichigo for getting Soi-Fon pregnant.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. Everything's set up. The wedding's planned for next week."

Happily smiling, Unohana patted the boy on the back. "Well, I look forward to it."

The others were interrupted when Captain Ukitake walked in. "Sorry for the lateness, everyone," the kind man apologized. "I had to break up a fight between my third-seats." Stepping into line, he smiled at everyone, particularly Ichigo, and nodded for the Head-Captain to begin the meeting.

Ichigo's mind wandered as he listened to the other captains argued and bicker over the cost of damages to the Seireitei caused by all the recent fighting. Even though it had happened over a year ago, much of the destruction caused by the Bounts, rogue Zanpakuto and Reigai had yet to be repaired. Ichigo's mind turned to the events of the past few months...

Ichigo had been swamped when he'd been forced to take over for Soi-Fon. True, in the months prior she and Yoruichi had been training Ichigo in how the Stealth Force members acted and he and Kyoraku would spend nights going over a captain's responsibilities. When the time came, Ichigo thought he was ready to handle the job; or at least keep the squad from falling apart for a couple of months. That notion quickly died during his first week, when he had to fulfill missions with Soi-Fon and Yoruichi advising. Being a full-frontal brawler, he wasn't used to sneaking around and acting like an assassin. However, he was doing better now and had earned the men's trust. Except for Omaeda, who kept his distance.

The other captains' feelings towards Ichigo's sudden captaincy were mixed. Shinji thought the whole thing was hilarious and would tease Ichigo whenever he got the chance, though he did help Ichigo whenever he was able, along with Kensei and Rose. Byakuya had reacted with distaste for the whole matter. He did respect Ichigo, but he believed the boy had brought this on himself and he was secretly enjoying Ichigo's struggle. Toshiro and Komamura were supportive but were often critical of Ichigo's decisions. Unohana, Kyoraku and Ukitake tried to be as helpful as they could, especially during that first week when they saw how Ichigo was being overwhelmed by all the responsibility. Mayuri…was Mayuri and had no comment.

Surprisingly enough, the biggest source of Ichigo's support came from Kenpachi of all people. The man would show up whenever Ichigo was on the verge of screaming in frustration or tearing his hair out and giving him a good hard smack to the back of the head and calm him down, helping Ichigo figure out whatever problem he was having….

The meeting ended without further incident and Ichigo left, needing to go check on Soi-Fon. He moved past everyone and headed straight for the Fon Manor and headed inside, many of the servants addressing him as Lord Ichigo, much to his chagrin. He hated being called that, as it made him appear all high-and-mighty. He stopped one of the servants when he poked his head into their room and saw no Soi-Fon. "Excuse me, have you seen Soi-Fon?"

The servant bowed out of respect. "Yes, Lord Ichigo. She went out some time ago. She seemed to be on edge and said she was going to go relax… but she seemed to be in a foul mood," she said fearfully.

Ichigo sighed. Soi-Fon had been increasingly moody. She never snapped at Ichigo or anything but everyone else was fair game to her scorn and very wild mood-swings. The boy leaned back against the wall and looked up in thought. Whenever Soi-Fon was in one of her moods she'd do one of three things. She'd go to the clan's bathhouse and bathe in the hot springs or would go to the Shihoin Manor and see Yoruichi, who had decided to stay there for the time being to keep an eye on her bee when she learned Soi-Fon was pregnant. Ichigo stuck his head out the window and saw that no attendant was waiting outside the bathhouse. And if she had left to see Yoruichi, she would've informed a servant to tell Ichigo.

Which just left option three, the final way Soi-Fon relieved stress….

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

 __"This is ridiculous…" Omaeda grumbled as he walked along the forest path, munching on rice crackers. "Having to take orders from that lowly substitute…I wouldn't have to go through with this if Captain Soi-Fon learned to keep her legs closed instead of acting like a total slut!"

A voice emerged from the forest, "So I'm a slut, Omaeda?"

The wind picked up as Omaeda turned around, his heart thumping in his chest with fear. He started to shake when he saw her captain, dressed in her Stealth-Force uniform since it was more comfortable, was glaring at him with vengeful eyes. She looked a little different, what with her growing stomach and her boobs bigger from producing milk. "Here I was, trying to take a relaxing walk through the woods and I find you , criticizing and insulting your commanding officer."

All Omaeda could do was stand there as Soi-Fon's body glowed white from her activating Shunko. "Cap-Captain, I-"

"Save it, Omaeda!" Soi-Fon held up a fist. "Talk to the hand!"

Omaeda saw his life flash before his eyes as his captain swung at him….

 _ **Back to Ichigo….**_

 __Ichigo heard the deafening roar from Soi-Fon's attack and turned around, watching a twister erupt from the forest nearby. "Yep…looks like she ran into Omaeda again while strolling through the woods…" he said chuckling.

"Better him than me…."

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
IchigoXSoi-Fon

 **A.N.: I tried to keep this in accordance with Japanese traditional traditions but you'd be amazed how much they coincide with Western traditions.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **One week later….  
**_ **Fon Family Manor; Great Hall**

Ichigo stood in front of the crowd sweating through his thick kimono. He didn't like being the center of his attention but considering it was his wedding he figured it was par for the course. The kimono had been loaned to him by Byakuya, who'd helped him prepare for the wedding. That being said, Ichigo could've sworn that the man was secretly enjoying Ichigo's anxiousness while he was helping him get ready.

In the front row were Ichigo's fellow captains as well as his father and sisters. It had been a hell of a time for Ichigo when he went home to tell his family the big news….

 _ **Months ago….  
**_ **Kurosaki Clinic**

Ichigo knocked on the door and waited. He'd been able to take a day to come home after Soi-Fon promised to help coordinate the Squad's assignments for the day, even if she was no longer able to actively assist thanks to her pregnancy. "This is gonna be a long day…" he groaned, already imagining his father's reaction.

The door opened and Isshin stood in the doorway. The man smiled when he saw his son standing in the doorway. "Ichigo! You're home!" He pulled his son into a big hug. "Wait, where's Soi-Fon?" he asked when he realized Ichigo was home. "You didn't have a lover's spat and broke up, did you?" It was then that he noticed Ichigo was wearing her _Haori_. "And why are you wearing a captain's _Haori?_ "

"One question at a time, Dad," Ichigo insisted, walking past his father and entering the living room. "Where's Yuzu and Karin?"

"Upstairs doing homework. So what brings you home, Ichigo?" Isshin asked as Ichigo sat down on the couch.

Ichigo stared at the floor for a few moments, trying to find the words. "Um, Dad? I uh…have something I need to tell you…." Looking up, he stared at his father before finally spitting out the words. "Soi-Fon's pregnant."

Isshin slowly sank down into a chair as he let the words sink in. For a moment, he stared at his son, his face showing a myriad of emotions in the span of a few seconds. Shock, disbelief, anger and finally….

"OH MASAKI!" the man screamed, jumping off the couch and throwing himself at the poster of Ichigo's mother. "WE'RE FINALLY GONNA HAVE GRANDBABIES! OUR SON'S BECOME A MAN! I'M SO HAPPY!"

Ichigo facepalmed. "Somehow I knew that'd be his reaction…." Looking back at his father he continued. "Yeah, Soi-Fon's pregnant. The Head-Captain's making me take over her position as captain while she's pregnant and we're getting married in a few months so the Fon family can avoid a scandal."

Tearing himself away from the poster, Isshin sat back down and looked at his son intently. "I see. I have to say, Ichigo, you sure know how to move fast."

All Ichigo could do was deadpan. "A lot of this was done without my say…."

Isshin got up and sat down next to his son. "Are you going to take responsibility?" he asked.

"Yes," Ichigo replied adamantly.

The man patted his son on the back before hugging him. "Then all I can say is I'm proud of you."

"OH MY GOSH!" came a voice from the stairs. "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?! SOI-FON'S PREGNANT?!"

Yuzu came running down the stairs and hugged her brother. "That's wonderful! I'm gonna have a sister-in-law!" Karin came down as well, her face shocked after listening to the news. "Ichigo! Can I be a bridesmaid?" Yuzu asked. "Please?"

Ichigo chuckled and scratched his head, laying out the details for the wedding that had been arraigned by the Fon family….

 _ **Back to the Present….**_

Ichigo found that the Soul Society had weddings equivalent to traditional Japanese traditions. Beside him stood Byakuya, wearing a black kimono and acting as Ichigo's best man. When the doorway opened all eyes turned. There, standing in the doorway with the family's elders accompanying her, was Soi-Fon. She wore a beautiful white robe, a heavy hood covering most of her face. She walked in stride with the elders, holding a bouquet of flowers.

The elders led her to the front of the hall, guiding her to stand next to Ichigo. The Fon elder who had arraigned the marriage, the one Ichigo had initially met, walked in front of them and began the ceremony. After finishing the opening speech, he produced two sliver sake cups and poured the ceremonial sake in them both, offering them to the two. Turning around to face each other, Ichigo offered her his cup, lifting it up to her lips. Soi-Fon closed her eyes as she drank the wine. She'd only drank on rare occasions, most of the time with Yoruichi but she endured the bitter taste of the alcohol. Finishing her cup, Soi-Fon lifted her own to Ichigo's mouth, who drank it slowly. In order to prepare him for the strong taste, Kyoraku had been letting him drink small amounts of sake leading up to the wedding to get Ichigo accustomed to alcohol so he didn't choke from the bitterness. Ichigo drank the sake, feeling it burn his throat as it went down and continued to drink until her cup was empty.

After more speeches about Ichigo and Soi-Fon's love and union, he turned to the two and nodded. Taking a deep breath, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring he got for her. "Soi-Fon, do you accept me as your husband?" he asked, slipping the ring on her finger.

"I do," Soi-Fon said, staring at Ichigo through her white hood. She offered from the sleeves of her robe her ring, a priceless gold band that had been in her family for centuries. "Ichigo, do you accept me to be your bride?" she asked, putting it on her finger.

"I do," Ichigo smiled at his bride and felt a happiness he'd never known.

The elder smiled at the two. "Then by the laws of the Soul Society you are now man and wife. Ichigo, you are now a member of the Fon family and from henceforth you shall bear our name proudly as Ichigo Fon. Ichigo, you may kiss your bride."

Ichigo reached for Soi-Fon's hood and lifted it up. Taking hold of her hands, Ichigo leaned forward and gave her a kiss to remember, the crowd going "Aww…" as they watched the touching union. As Ichigo ended the kiss, Soi-Fon turned around and threw her bouquet of flowers into the air. All eyes turned to the bouquet as it soared into the air… and a laugh was had by all when Captain Kurotsuchi caught it.

An applause went up as Ichigo took Soi-Fon by the hand and led her down the middle of the hall, listening to everyone congratulate them. As they left the hall for their room, Ichigo turned to his new wife. "Are you and the baby okay?"

Soi-Fon was silent, but only for a moment. "Yes. I'm quite tired," she said. Squeezing Ichigo's hand, she rubbed her pregnant belly and could feel the baby inside. "I can't believe I'm married…."

"Do you regret it?" Ichigo asked, although he kicked himself immediately afterward. Asking his wife if they regretted their marriage _seconds_ after they became married might not have been the best thing to say.

The black-haired woman shook her head. "Never. Right now, I've never been happier. Come on…" she said, opening the door to our room. "Let's head inside."

Nodding, Ichigo gently reached around Soi-Fon and picked her up bridal-style. Any other person, save for Yoruichi, and Soi-Fon would've slugged him but Soi-Fon smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as he carried her into the room. When they reached the bed Ichigo set her down on it and began to strip out of his heavy kimono. "Ah! Finally!" he breathed as he pulled it off, allowing his sweaty skin to feel cool air. "I thought I was gonna fry in that!"

Chuckling, Soi-Fon shook her head. "You realize of course that that's one of Byakuya Kuchiki's finest robes?" She sat up and put her hand on her husband's chest. "So, are you ready, Ichigo Fon?" she asked smirking.

"Always," Ichigo replied, kissing his wife deeply. As they lay back on the bed Ichigo undid the ties to Soi-Fon's robe, exposing her pregnant belly. Soi-Fon closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Ichigo kissed her stomach, putting an ear on it and feeling the presence inside. "So what do you think?" she asked.

Ichigo closed his eyes and detected the presence of the child inside of Soi-Fon, like an ember buried deep inside. He could sense something peculiar but didn't pay it any mind, not wanting to spoil the moment. "I bet it's a boy."

"A boy, eh?" Soi-Fon chuckled. "Lady Yoruichi and I think it's a girl. Ah!" Soi-Fon groaned when she suddenly felt a twinge of pain as the baby kicked.

"Heheh, a kick like that? Definitely a boy." Ichigo put his lips on her pregnant belly and kissed his way up Soi-Fon's naked front. Reaching her swollen breasts, Ichigo wrapped his lips around one of her nipples and began to suck on her. Soi-Fon threw her head back and cried out as milk shot into Ichigo's mouth, her husband milking her like a dairy cow.

When the pressure became too much she took Ichigo's head and guided it towards her neglected boob. "Ah!" She clutched the sheets as her husband milked her. Over the past few months the woman had found that the pressure in her breasts would become too much now that they'd swelled with milk, causing her to grab Ichigo wherever he was and have him milk her. As for Ichigo, he couldn't get enough of the treat, always glad when Soi-Fon pulled him into an empty room or locked the captain's office so that he could attend to her.

Once Ichigo had his fill of her milk, he reached for the white robe and gently helped her out of the white robe. Ichigo slid her underwear off and got off the bed, taking off his pants. Soi-Fon embraced her husband as he got on top of her, tasting her milk on his tongue as they kissed passionately. Soi-Fon ran her hands down Ichigo's back, her fingers tracing his spine. When she felt something hard poke her inner thigh, she reached down and started stroking him.

Deciding to skip the foreplay for today, Ichigo spread Soi-Fon's legs and sat back, rubbing the head of his cock against her entrance, looking her in her eyes. "Are you ready, Soi-Fon?"

The married woman nodded. "Just remember to go slow so you don't hurt our baby." Soi-Fon laid back and watched as Ichigo slowly pushed into her, the young man being as gentle as he could to his new wife. Small moans escaped Soi-Fon as Ichigo slid in and out of her, rubbing her hand over her pregnant belly while Ichigo began to quicken his pace. "Ah! Ichigo! Go faster!" she pleaded. Ichigo complied, watching as her pregnant belly shook with each thrust. Leaning down Ichigo sucked on her nipple again, drinking Soi-Fon's milk while he pounded away at her pussy. Soi-Fon clawed at the sheets beneath her as her husband gave her twice the pleasure.

The bed rocked as Ichigo and Soi-Fon made love. Not satisfied with just lying there, Soi-Fon put a hand on her chest and stopped him. Getting up, Soi-Fon got onto her hands and knees and backed herself into Ichigo, gripping the sheets as the tip of his cock pushed back into her. "Like this, Ichigo."

Gripping her waist, Ichigo began to fuck his pregnant wife doggy-style. Soi-Fon's arms wobbled as her clit was slapped against Ichigo's balls with each thrust, arching as the boy hit her G-spot. "It's so good…." Her pregnant belly wobbled with each thrust, rocking the baby inside her.

Ichigo sat back on his hauches and pulled Soi-Fon close, his hands wrapping around her pregnant belly as she began to bounce on his cock. Soi-Fon turned her head and kissed Ichigo in a sloppy kiss, her tongue sticking out when his hand began to rub her clit. "Ichigo, I'm gonna cum!"

Kissing his new bride, Ichigo held Soi-Fon tight and bounced her on his cock faster, feeling close himself. At the elders' insistence the two had abstained from sex for the past seven days so they were both aching to climax in each other's arms again. Soi-Fon squeezed her eyes shut as she came, her mouth forming a soundless moan as her juices stained Ichigo's lap and the sheets beneath them. Sensing that Ichigo was about to climax, Soi-Fon got off of Ichigo and laid down in front of him. Knowing what she wanted, Ichigo stood up on his knees and jerked himself off in front of her, his cock pointed at her face. "Ahhh! Ahhhhhh!" Ichigo moaned loudly as he came on Soi-Fon's face. Soi-Fon panted as her face was given a bukkake by the boy. ' _No, not boy anymore…'_ she thought as she basked in the heat of Ichigo's seed. ' _He's my husband. He's my everything.'_

Ichigo grabbed a piece of white cloth on the nightstand and wiped Soi-Fon's face clean. Once she was cleaned of his spunk, Ichigo lay down next to her and pulled his new wife close, running his hand through her hair soothingly. "I love you, Shaolin," he whispered, using her original name.

"And I love you, Ichigo Fon," Shaolin whispered as she cuddled into Ichigo's embrace.

Ichigo pulled the covers over them and sighed happily. "We're gonna have to start thinking of names for the baby soon."

"Babies, actually."

Ichigo stared down at his wife in shock. " _Babies!_ "

Shaolin chuckled and held up two fingers. "Unohana confirmed it the other day. I'm carrying twins."

For the longest time Ichigo stared at her before smiling from ear to ear, hugging her tightly. "That's wonderful!" He put a hand on her stomach and concentrated, finally understanding that weird presence he felt inside her. Now he knew; she wasn't carrying one presence inside her, she was carrying two.

Shaolin laid her head on his chest and reached for his hand, entwining her fingers with his. ' _I'm married. I'm married to a substitute Soul Reaper and I'm carrying twins inside me…and I couldn't be happier.'_ "Good night, Ichigo," Shaolin whispered as she fell asleep.

"Good night, Shaolin."

The two fell asleep, enjoying their first night together as a married couple in each other's arms….

To be continued….


	11. Chapter 11

Hornets pt.11

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **Months later….  
**_ **Squad 4**

Hanataro and Isane ran down the hallway, leading Ichigo behind them. "This way, Ichigo!" Hanataro pointed. "The room on the far left!"

As Ichigo ran to the door, the fear written all over his face he gripped the doorknob, only to stop when a sharp scream echoed from it. Working up his nerve, the Acting-Captain of Squad Two opened the door.

Soi-Fon lay on the bed, taking deep breaths as she went into labor. Captain Unohana was in front of her, her hands on Soi-Fon's stomach while working her healing spells to lessen the woman's pain. Ichigo walked over to her side and took hold of her hand. "Soi-Fon! Are you okay?" he asked his wife.

"I…Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed, feeling another burst of pain course through her. "Ichigo! If I live through this…I'M GONNA KILL OMAEDA!"

"Why Omaeda?"

"BECAUSE I HATE HIM!"

The door burst open and the group turned to see Yoruichi dash into the room, occupying Soi-Fon's other side. Both she and Ichigo held her hands while she continued to give birth to her and Ichigo's children. Unohana looked up at Soi-Fon and urged her on. "Push! I can see the baby's head!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAH!" Soi-Fon squeezed at the top of her lungs as she forced her body to obey. She never knew that childbirth was so painful! Her hands clenched her mentor's and husband's in a bonecrushing vice. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

From the door peeked Rukia, Momo, Kyoraku, Ukitake and Rangiku, who were all interested in Ichigo and Soi-Fon's children. Closing the door, Rukia turned to her captain. "Is she gonna be okay?"

Ukitake tried to put on a friendly face but the screams his fellow captain was shrieking made him wary. "She's a strong woman. She'll come out of this alright." He was interrupted by another scream. "…I hope…."

As for Ichigo, all he could do was try to comfort his wife as best he could. He'd been both hoping and dreading for this day, knowing that it would cause Soi-Fon no end of pain. Captain Unohana and his father examined her and the babies inside her beforehand and although they assured her there'd be no complications he was still worried.

Just when Soi-Fon's voice started to become hoarse from screaming it was finally over. The cry of a newborn baby echoed throughout the room and Unohana cut the cord and wrapped the baby in a pink blanket. "It's a girl!" Soi-Fon gave a weary smile at her newborn daughter…before throwing her head back and screaming again as another labor pain hit her. Minutes later the pain finally receded and Unohana stood up, holding another small bundle in a pink blanket. "It's another girl!"

"Twin girls," Ichigo said, running his hand soothingly through Soi-Fon's hair. "We've twin girls." Isane and Unohana handed one girl to Ichigo and the other to Soi-Fon, who looked down at her daughter with tears in her eyes.

"They're so beautiful…" she whispered, kissing her newborn daughter's forehead. "So what should we name them?" she asked. They'd spent nights talking about their children's names but could never agree on them. She looked over to her mentor and back down at her daughter in her arms. "How about…Yoru?" she asked, her cheeks pink when her eyes flitted over to Yoruichi.

Ichigo chuckled before nodding. "Yoru. I like it." He looked down at the baby in his arms and thought about it a name for the newborn girl. "Let's name this one Masaki, after my mother."

Soi-Fon nodded and gestured for Ichigo to hand her Masaki. As she held both of her babies in her arms she smiled down. She'd gone through a change in the past few months, aside from the occasional bursts of anger that would terrify even Ichigo. She had become so much kinder and more compassionate towards others; so much that some of the men were wondering if Ichigo would still continue to be Captain of Squad Two even after she gave birth.

"They're so adorable!" Yoruichi giggled. "Little Yoru and Masaki. I just love it!" Soi-Fon beamed with a new mother's pride at her mentor's words. To her, her life felt complete now. Unohana and Isane stood near the door and watched the touching scene, happy for the new couple and their children. Isane turned to leave only to get smacked by the door when Isshin burst in.

"OH WHAT HAPPY DAYS!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, hurrying over to his son, daughter-in-law and newborn granddaughters. "They're so beautiful!" he said softly, fawning over his new grandchildren.

Unohana turned to her lieutenant and patted her back. "Are you alright, Isane?"

"…I think he broke my nose…."

Chuckling, Unohana helped Isane out of the room, leaving the Kurosaki/Fon family with the children….

 _ **A week later….  
**_ **Fon Family Manor**

Ichigo carried Yoru into the room, his wife nursing the other baby. Sitting down next to her, Ichigo cradled his little girl and smiled. He could feel happiness bloom in his heart as he stared down at Yoru. The little baby looked up curiously at her father and made a gurgling noise. Chuckling, Ichigo held started to rock her back and forth. "Yoru has your eyes," he told Soi-Fon.

Still feeding Masaki, Soi-Fon smiled. "She has your nose too. Masaki though, she looks like you through and through." Looking down, Soi-Fon smiled at her baby girl, Masaki. When Yoru started to cry Ichigo gestured to Soi-Fon. "I think she's hungry," he said.

"Alright then, switch with me," Soi-Fon stopped feeding Masaki and swapped her with Yoru. Once the other Fon twin started to suckle her mother, Soi-Fon turned to her husband. "I spoke with the Head-Captain today. He told me that I that can go back to being Captain in a few days now I've recovered. I just have to remember birth control from now on."

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I'll be honest, at this rate I was sure the squad was going to tear me limb from limb after that botched mission a few weeks ago."

"On the contrary, Ichigo, the men tell me they're fond of you. They get that you're doing this only because of the Head-Captain but they've seen your strength and they respect you. Speaking of which," As Yoru stopped feeding Soi-Fon covered herself and rocked her baby back and forth. "When I return to my position as captain, I'm going to need a lieutenant who I can rely on. Preferably one who I haven't punched to oblivion."

"Omaeda still in the hospital?"

"He's gonna be there for a long time. So in the meantime I need an able-bodied lieutenant."

Ichigo smiled at his wife and nodded. "I'd like to be your lieutenant."

Soi-Fon leaned forward and they kissed. "Excellent. I'll inform the Head-Captain tomorrow. Let's put the babies to bed." Getting up, the Fon couple walked across the room and laid the babies in their cribs, putting blankets over them.

Ichigo leaned forward across each crib and kissed his daughters goodnight. "Goodnight, Yoru. Goodnight, Masaki."

As he stared at his sleeping children a hand rose up his back. "So, Ichigo, now that I'm back home, how about we discuss your new promotion _in private?_ " Soi-Fon hinted, smirking at her husband.

Turning around, Ichigo grinned and picked Soi-Fon up and carried her out of the room, leaving their daughters to snooze away….

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

Final Chapter  
IchigoXSoi-Fon

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **Ten years later….  
**_ **Fon Family Manor; Ichigo & Soi-Fon's room**

Ichigo slept soundly in Soi-Fon's bed, his lover snuggling into his chest. As the dawn filtered through the windows, his eyes drifted open. Seeing the girl he'd come to love snoozing peacefully in his arms, Ichigo ran a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. Hearing a small creak, he turned and saw the door open.

Standing in the doorway was a small girl, the spitting image of Soi-Fon. "Daddy! Mommy!"

Soi-Fon stirred awake as their daughter hopped onto the bed. "Yoru, what is it? Did you have another bad dream?"

Giggling, the little girl hugged her father's neck. "Nope! Daddy promised to play Flashstep with me today!" Yoru looked up at Ichigo with prideful eyes. "I practiced! Just like I promised, Daddy!"

"You have, eh?" Soi-Fon playfully smirked, patting her daughter's head. "Well then. Are you fast enough to dodge…this?"

"Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Yoru laughed uncontrollably as her parents started to tickle her, lying her down between them as they watched their daughter laugh. "Mommy! Daddy! Ahahahahahahah! That tickles!"

The trio heard the door open and saw Yoru's sister, Masaki, standing in the doorway. "Hey! I wanna play too!" The orange-haired girl hurried over to the bed and hopped inot her mother's lap. "Mamma!"

Soi-Fon gave a sigh of faux-exasperation. "Oh, if you insist. Take that!" Laughter filled the room as the mother tickled her daughter, Ichigo joining in by resuming tickling Yoru. The laughing twins rolled around on the bed while their parents tickled them, tears leaking down their faces until they finally stopped. Ichigo picked up Yoru and hefted her onto one arm, scooping up Masaki into his other arm.

"So you ready girls?"

"Yes, Daddy!" both girls said as they hugged their father.

Because of the peculiar way that Soul Reapers age, even though the twins were ten years old they barely looked a day over five. Ichigo himself had hardly changed, his hair growing out a little bit, which Soi-Fon liked while she had stayed the same.

As Soi-Fon slipped on her _haori_ she turned to her husband. "Ichigo, remember, the captains meeting is at one o'clock. Don't be late like last time." When Ichigo set his daughters down he slid his lieutenant's badge into his pocket, making a mental note to put it on when he met up with Renji and Rukia later.

After Ichigo had stepped down from his role of Acting-Captain he was told by the other captaisn that Soi-Fon's recommendation for him to be instated as her lieutenant had been approved, noting how Ichigo didn't do that bad of a job in leading the squad, even though Ichigo himself thought he did horrendously at the job. Sadly for the hapless Omaeda, he had been removed from his position, on the grounds of incompetency by Soi-Fon, and had been shunted to the unseated officers, though it was for the best as Soi-Fon's merciless beating had left him severely incapacitated. Thankfully for Ichigo Soi-Fon was still the head of the Fon family, as it was agreed by the both of them that the clan's future was far more safer in her hands.

After Ukitake had stepped down from his position as captain of Squad Thirteen his position had been offered to Ichigo since he was more than familiar with the role, although Rukia chafed at the thought of Ichigo being her captain. However, Ichigo declined the offer, telling the other captains that while it was tempting now that he was more familiar with the inner workings of a squad, he felt that his place was by Soi-Fon's side. Plus there was the fact that he wouldn't be able to spend much time with his daughters if he was stuck shouldering a captain's responsibilities.

His recollecting was interrupted when Yoru and Masaki tugged at his sleeves. "Papa! C'mon! Let's play!"

"Yeah! Let's play!"

Smiling, Ichigo held his twin daughter's hands and lead them out of the room, their mother watching the scene with a touching smile. Parenthood had changed her even more then her marriage to Ichigo. While she was still harsh and mean in front of her men, she showed far more acts of kindness of her fellow captains.

Getting up, she walked out of the room, ready to lead her squad once more….

 _ **Later that night….**_

As Soi-Fon entered the manor's grounds she looked over to her favorite tree and smiled. Sitting underneath it was Ichigo, their children playing with their dolls a few feet away. Walking over to them, Soi-Fon sat down and laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder. The young man kissed his wife and held her hand. "How was today?" he asked.

Soi-Fon watched little Yoru and Masaki play for a minute before answering, "Fairly average. Captain Kyoraku showed up at the captains meeting drunk again."

"Again?" Ichigo asked. "He was always sober when I was at those meetings."

"Ever since Lisa rejected his advances he keeps hitting the sake bottle more and more. I'm pretty sure the Head-Captain is busy right now giving him a scolding. Wish I could see it." She continued to watch her children play, amused when she saw that Masaki was holding a doll that was made in the likeness of Yoruichi. "Did your friend Uryu make that?"

"Yeah, he and Orihime have been really hitting the crafts ever sicne they got married," he said. "She made one of Yoruichi, Kenpachi and Komamura. Right now she's working on a Rukia doll for them."

"That's cute," she said smiling. Seeing how late it was getting, she stood up. "Girls, it's time for bed."

"Aww!" both girls said as Yoru picked up their dolls.

"C'mon, girls, I'll tuck you in." Ichigo got up and walked over to his little girls, picking them up and carrying them inside. Soi-Fon chuckled at the adorable sight before getting up herself, heading for their room. After getting undressed and slipping on a nightrobe, she sat on the bed and waited for Ichigo, who didn't keep her waiting long. As Ichigo closed the door behind him Soi-Fon crawled into bed. "How were you today, Ichigo?" Soi-Fon asked her husband.

"Alirhgt. Renji and I sparred today but other than that I'm fine." Ichigo said. As he got in bed Soi-Fon cuddled next to him. Laying his head next to hers, Ichigo kissed his wife one last time for the night. "Goodnight, Soi-Fon. I love you."

"I love you too, Ichigo," replied Soi-Fon. "Goodnight."

As the married couple fell asleep, Ichigo did what he had always done since that very first night so long ago, when Soi-Fon had been poisoned:

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

The End


End file.
